Esclavos del Amor
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Tras un año de relación con Darien Chiba, Serenity tenía claro que nunca sería para él más que su amante. El primer matrimonio de Dar había dejado cicatrices, pero él parecía seguir dedicando todo su tiempo a su ex mujer y a su malcriada hija. Si Serenity quería formar una familia, tendría que alejarse de él... Pero, ¿cómo iba a renunciar al amor que compartía con Dar?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos del Amor**

**-** **Michelle Reid****–**

**ARGUMENTO**

Tras un año de relación con Darien Chiba, Serenity tenía claro que nunca sería para él más que su amante. El primer matrimonio de Dar había dejado cicatrices, pero él parecía seguir dedicando todo su tiempo a su ex mujer y a su malcriada hija. Si Serenity quería formar una familia, tendría que alejarse de él...

Pero, ¿cómo iba a renunciar al amor que compartía con Dar? ¿Cómo renunciar a esas anheladas noches de pasión?

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos del Amor**

**-** **Michelle Reid****–**

**CAPITULO 1**

— La actual rubia-boba de papá...

En la fiesta llena de personas alegres, Serenity Tsukino se sentía aburrida y sola.

Controlando la rabia, observó a la muchacha que acababa de hacer aquella despreciable declaración a un grupo de jóvenes. Tuvo deseos de replicar, pero se contuvo, mirando la copa de champagne que sostenía.

"Lita Chiba debería llevarse unas cachetadas del padre, de vez en cuando", pensó.

Miró a Dar, que se encontraba del otro lado de la sala, conversando con algunos amigos. "¿Será que él no percibe la manera horrible en que estoy siendo tratada?", se preguntó. "¿Ó poco le importa? Tiene suerte que yo me comporte mucho mejor que su hijita, ¡ó estaría observando un escándalo!"

Una carcajada alta le llamó la atención. Era Lita quién reía, en la rueda de amigos, mirando directamente a Serenity.

— La rubia-boba de papá —la muchacha repitió con desdén.

Tomó un trago de champagne, lentamente.

Pero, al final, era el 18 cumpleaños de Lita, y tal vez ella tenga el derecho de celebrarlo sin la rubia-boba de papá cerca, se dijo a misma.

No en tanto, fue invitada a la fiesta. El propio Dar la invitara. Ella, sin embargo, no debería haber aceptado. Parecía que aquella vez él dejaría bien claro a todos lo que realmente significaba la relación entre ellos.

"¡Que tonta!", pensó Serenity. "Yo debía saber que Dar designó a Zafiro como mi acompañante para evitar habladurías. No quiere que nadie sepa que somos amantes".

Zafiro, además de su jefe, era hermano de Dar. ¿Dónde estaría en aquel momento? Conversando con alguna mujer bonita, con certeza.

Mirando alrededor de la sala, lo vio bailando con la madre de Lita. Los dos conversaban, pero no parecían nada amistosos.

"Hablan sobre mí, seguramente", concluyó Serenity. "Zafiro debe estar pidiendo disculpas por haberme traído aquí".

Respiró hondo y miró en dirección a Dar, observándolo de arriba a abajo.

Se acercó a una ventana y miró para afuera, siempre pensativa. Dar era alto, elegante, elegante, sofisticado, sexy, musculoso... Miró alrededor, diciéndose a si misma que precisaba dejar de pensar en Dar. Dio una vuelta por el salón, tomó otra copa de champagne se puso a mirar rápidamente en Zafiro.

Zafiro sentía un gran respeto por su hermano mayor, de quién acataba todas las órdenes, porque Dar asumió el comando de las empresas cuando el viejo Chiba muriera de un súbito ataque cardíaco. Dar tuvo que madurar rápido, pero encarara el desafío.

Ella observó a Dar largamente una vez más. No supo cuanto duró su mirada, hasta oír:

— ¿Ya viste lo suficiente?

Serenity se asustó con la proximidad traviesa de Zafiro.

— Si, ya vi lo suficiente — respondió con frialdad.

— ¡Opa! —Zafiro exclamó, juguetón. — Esos adorables, ojos celestes me están diciendo que tenemos problemas a la vista.

—Estoy pronta para irme, si tú quieres irte también, claro —dijo, manteniendo la pose.

Pero Zafiro sabía mejor que nadie lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

— Todo bien, querida —él dijo con suavidad, sosteniendo la mano delicada. — Vamos a salir de aquí con la frente en alto.

— Eres muy observador —ella murmuró, acompañándolo entre los invitados, hasta el vestíbulo vacío de la casa de campo de Dar.

— Y tú observas poco, Serenity. Ve a buscar tu casaca.

Zafiro la observó subir la escalera.

"Ella es linda", comentó consigo mismo. "Dar tiene buen gusto". Sonrió, sintiendo una ola de cariño por ella.

— ¿Dónde está Serenity? —Dar preguntó, desviando la atención de Zafiro.

— Fue a buscar su casaca.

— ¿Tan temprano? Son apenas... —Dar miró su reloj pulsera. — Diez y media. La noche es joven.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Fuiste sarcástico conmigo toda la noche. Me gustaría saber qué estás queriendo decir.

— ¿Te gustaría? Resérvame un tiempo para mí y tendré el gran placer de contártelo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces ofendido con algo.

Zafiro tuvo deseos de afirmar que fue ofendido, pero, en aquel instante, Serenity apareció en lo alto de la escalera, ganando toda la atención de Dar. Ella paró al verlo, entonces descendió los escalones calmadamente, mirándolo con frialdad directamente a los ojos zafiros.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —Dar preguntó en tono suave, cuando ella los alcanzó. — ¿Estás huyendo con mi hermano?

Serenity miró a Zafiro, deseando que él fuera su pareja. Pero, a pesar que los dos Chiba eran atractivos, elegantes y sofisticados, Zafiro nunca la atrajo.

— Estoy cansada —habló con dulzura. — Fue un largo día.

— Vamos, dame tu casaca. Vamonos —Zafiro declaró, seco.

QUE TAL LA HERMOSA HIJA DE DARIEN…

**UNA HISTORIA CORTITA PERO TUVE UN RATITO DE OSIO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos del Amor**

**-** **Michelle Reid****–**

**CAPITULO 2**

Rei quedó sorprendida al ver a Serenity en la puerta de su apartamento, pidiendo permiso para usar su viejo cuarto.

— Claro —concordó, sin titubear.

Las dos siguieron directo a la sala de estar.

— ¿Qué hizo aquel canalla, te mandó de regreso para acá? —Rei preguntó.

— No fue Dar. Fue su familia —explicó.

Y le contó lo que pasara aquella noche.

— Entonces, quieres decir que un hombre con apariencia de duro como Darien Chiba es débil frente a su familia —Rei concluyó con aspereza.

— Él ama a su familia. Se siente culpable por haberla dejado y sólo piensa en agradar a aquellas dos.

— Y te da el segundo lugar.

— Daba. No te olvides que hoy dejé ese lugar vacante.

— Aún no se lo dijiste.

— No, pero se lo diré. La verdad, me estoy sintiendo bien, aunque, claro, un poco lastimada.

Rei la miró, parecía no creer en lo que estaba oyendo, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

— Vine aquí esta noche porque me sentí humillada, pero por otro lado, tengo la sensación que saqué un peso de los hombros —Serenity declaró. — No soy más la "aventura" del famoso Dar. Tal vez ahora pueda recuperar mi amor propio.

— Él vendrá aquí ni bien descubra que no fuiste a tu apartamento.

— Apartamento de él —Serenity corrigió con rencor. — ¡Dar me llevó allá porque un hombre de su posición tiene que mantener cierto estatus!

— Además, conmigo cerca, su estilo sería perjudicado —comentó Rei. Serenity sonrió.

Rei era una mujer alta, de huesos largos, con los músculos bien desarrollados de una entrenada fisioterapeuta.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con el cuarto que era mío? —indagó.

— ¡Claro que puedes! —Rei exclamó, feliz por tener a su antigua compañera de regreso, aunque pareciese creer que no sería por mucho tiempo. — ¿Crees que vas a conseguir dormir?

Serenity se levantó del sofá.

— No —admitió con sinceridad. — Pero preciso intentarlo.

Para su sorpresa, durmió muy bien. Cerró los ojos ni bien se acomodó en la cama. Tenía la impresión que estaba libre de un enorme peso que venía cargando hacía mucho tiempo.

— Zafiro llamó —Rei informó cuando Serenity entró en la cocina, a la mañana siguiente. — Para avisarte que, contrario a lo que pensó, Dar llamó a su apartamento y, como no te encontró, quiere saber donde estás.

Serenity, usando una sudadera azul de su amiga, sorprendida y satisfecha.

— ¿Y Zafiro le dijo donde estoy? —preguntó, con fingida indiferencia, verificando si aún había café caliente en la cafetera.

— No, Zafiro no le dijo nada, pero por el modo en que Dar se quedó llamando para el apartamento en Chelsea está furioso. Llegó a insinuar que tú y Zafiro salieron juntos.

— ¡Eso no! — exclamó Serenity, riendo.

— Zafiro le dijo que te dejó en casa y no te vio más —prosiguió Rei.

— ¡Grande Zafiro! Por lo visto, decidió estar de mi lado.

— Dar va a llamar para acá en cualquier momento. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Yo? No voy a hacer nada. Este es tu apartamento. Tu teléfono. Tú atiendes.

— En otras palabras, debo mentir.

Serenity se encogió de hombros, tranquila.

— Me pareció que te gustaría atenderlo —dijo.

— Me encantaría.

A Rei no le gustaban los hombres como Dar, porque, una vez, se involucrara en una relación parecida a la de Serenity y pasara por las mismas decepciones.

— Pero, ¿y si él viene hasta aquí? —preguntó.

— ¡Eso no va a pasar! Sabes tan bien como yo que él no saldrá de Berkshire hasta que el último invitado deje la casa.

Serenity hizo una pausa, sonriendo

— Estaré a salvo hasta el martes —continuó. — Tendré tiempo para sacar mis cosas del apartamento en Chelsea, antes de enfrentar a Dar.

Serenity estaba en su oficina, el martes, dictando una carta a Ciprine, cuando Dar apareció.

— ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? —él cuestionó, furioso, dando un golpe a la mesa.

Ciprine se asustó, pasmada con aquella entrada intempestiva. Serenity fue tomada desprevenida, pero sabía que tarde ó temprano aquello pasaría. Lo vio directamente a los ojos, sin dejarse intimidar.

— ¿Sabes por lo que pasé este fina de semana? —Dar preguntó, enojado. — ¡Casi me enloquezco, pensando en lo que te podría haber pasado!

— Pero no fue suficiente para sacarte de Berkshire y ver si estaba bien —Serenity retrucó con frialdad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Nada. —Serenity miró a Ciprine, que los miraba perpleja y recelosa. — Terminaremos después.

— Claro —Ciprine respondió, aliviada, levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la sala lo más rápido posible.

— Explícate —Dar exigió.

"Como siempre, muy económico con las palabras", Serenity pensó, sarcástica.

— Es muy simple. Me mudé de tu apartamento.

— ¡Sé eso! ¡Fui hasta allá y vi que todas tus cosas habían desaparecido!

— Decidí poner fin a nuestra relación —ella declaró, como si él no la hubiese interrumpido.

— ¿Lo qué?

— Lo que oíste. Está todo acabado entre nosotros.

"Terminado, finitto, punto final". Serenity agregó mentalmente con cinismo. "Acabó".

— Conejita... —Dar murmuró, seductor. — ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? —Dar preguntó

— Nada.

"Y fue exactamente eso lo que hiciste. Dar", pensó Serenity. "Nada".

— Decidí que llegó el momento de terminar — Serenity declaró, decidida.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y por qué de esta manera? ¡Sin un aviso previo, dejando un apartamento vacío esperándome!

— Nuestra relación no estaba yendo a ningún lugar —dijo Serenity.

— ¿Y tú querías que llegase a algún lugar?

— Oh, claro que quería.

— Pues entérate que yo no me quería casar, aún antes de comenzar nuestra relación.

— Lo sabía.

— Concordamos en vivir juntos — Dar dijo.

— Pero no vivíamos juntos, ¿ó si? Tienes una casa en Berkshire, donde no soy bienvenida. Un apartamento en Knightsbridge, donde no soy bienvenida. Y el apartamento en Chelsea, que era mi lugar, ¡de donde no debería salir!

— ¡Usé poco el apartamento en Knightsbridge y no me quedo mucho tiempo en Berkshire! Sabes tan bien como yo que quiero estar donde tú estás.

— A menos que te estés divertido, claro. Ó cuando tienes un ataque de amnesia y pasas a ignorarme.

— ¿Quieres decir que todo esto es por causa de la noche de sábado? —Dar preguntó, seco.

— Fue a gota que rebasó el vaso

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Terminaste nuestra relación porque no me quedé a tu lado, en la fiesta?

— Ni un minuto siquiera.

— ¡Tenía otras cosas que hacer! Era la noche de Lita. ¡Mi única hija tenía el derecho de tener toda mi atención!

— Y la tuvo —Serenity habló secamente. — ¡Con certeza la tuvo! La total atención de la mayoría de las personas en aquella fiesta. ¡Y yo fui dejada de lado!

— ¿Dónde estuviste en el fin de semana? —indagó, cambiando de asunto.

— En el apartamento de Rei.

— ¡Aquella mentirosa! ¡Juró que no sabía nada de ti! ¿Zafiro te llevó allá?

— Fui para allá después que él me dejó en casa —mintió.

Sin embargo Dar no le creyó.

— ¡Mi hermano tomó partido!

— Lo que Zafiro hizo por mí no significa que él te haya sido desleal.

— ¿No? ¡Desde mi punto de vista, es un traidor! —le irguió el rostro, tomándola del mentón. — ¿Qué más hizo contigo? ¿Mi hermano está intentando conquistarte,

Serenity? ¿Es por eso que estás terminando conmigo?

Furiosa, lo empujó.

— ¡Que idea ridícula! —retrucó.

— No más que los insultos que me has dirigido desde que entré aquí. Zafiro gusta de ti, siempre le gustaste. Y no me vengas a decir lo contrario.

— ¡Estás loco!

— Loco, no. Apenas consciente de lo que está pasando a mi alrededor.

**HAHAH ES UN IMBECIL DESPUES DE QUE NI SI QUIERA LA BUSCO PARA VER SI ESTABA BIEN TODAVIA DE ENOJA IDIOTA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos del Amor**

**-** **Michelle Reid****–**

**CAPITULO 3**

Zafiro estaba esperando por Dar, sentado tranquilamente en su cómoda silla atrás de la mesa de madera.

— ¡Que leal hermano tengo! —Dar bromeó.

— Y que amante leal eres tú —Zafiro retrucó con ironía. — No sometería ni a una persona que no me gusta a lo que tú sometiste a Serenity, el sábado.

Observó, curioso, que las mejillas de Dar se sonrojaron de rabia.

— Serenity puede cuidarse sola, ¡sin que interpretes el papel de caballero! —Dar replicó.

— Apuesto que acabas de discutir con mi asistente personal, ¿no? —Zafiro conjeturó. — Ahora, crees que me puedes "pulverizar" también, ¿no?

— ¡No vengas a darme un sermón a mí! No, después que me dejaste hacer de idiota este fina de semana, ¿cuántas veces te llamé?

— Oh, unas diez. Es una pena no haber dejado de llamar para ponerse verdaderamente en acción. Podría haber recogido a Serenity entre las idas y venidas de ella al apartamento.

Dar cruzó los brazos y bufó, exasperado.

— Ah, veo que Serenity te apuntó ese mismo error —Zafiro comentó con sarcasmo.

— Yo tenía otros compromisos. Ella sabía eso y, si yo le importara, habría entendido.

— ¿Cómo tú entendiste como era humillante para ella pasar la noche al lado de tu hermano, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lita?

— Oh, ¡vete al infierno! — Dar exclamó, con rabia, pasando la mano atrás del cuello y acomodándose en una silla. — Sabes como es sensible Lita en relación a mí y a su madre. Tuve que colocar los sentimientos de ella en primer lugar.

— Entonces, ¿por qué invitaste a Serenity?

— ¿Por qué ella aceptó la invitación?

Zafiro maldijo bajito, incrédulo y furioso.

— ¡Canalla! —maldijo, levantándose. — Si todos fingen que están felices, Darien Chiba queda con la consciencia tranquila. Realmente eres muy egoísta.

— Sabías como serían las cosas cuando estuviste de acuerdo en acompañarla.

— Acepté por el bien de ella, no por el tuyo. Le aconsejé no ir, ¿pero sabes lo que ella dijo? "Esta vez, Zafiro, él estará a mi lado, me mostrará a todos. Si a él realmente le importo, va a estar conmigo en la fiesta".

Zafiro se sentó nuevamente. Dar, entonces, salió de la oficina exasperado. Zafiro apretó el botón del intercomunicador.

— Ven aquí, Serenity, por favor —pidió en un tono de voz formal.

Serenity siguió hacia la oficina de Zafiro en ese mismo instante.

— Siéntate.

Serenity se sentó, esperando lo peor.

— ¿Él te convenció a retomar la relación? —Zafiro indagó.

— ¡No!

— No fue lo que Dar dio a entender.

— Tu hermano dice lo que quiere. Le gusta vivir de ilusiones.

Zafiro sonrió.

— ¿Y qué pretendes hacer, cuando él venga a buscarte esta tarde? Si, porque él me dijo que vendrá a buscarte esta tarde para llevar de regreso tus cosas al apartamento de él.

— No voy a ningún lugar con Dar —respondió firmemente.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si.

— Entonces, no hay porqué no cenar conmigo esta noche, ¿cierto?

Serenity frunció la frente, sorprendida con la invitación.

— No preciso ser consolada —dijo, con determinación. — Y muy menos ser protegida de Dar.

— En verdad, voy a cenar con Andrew Furuhata, de Portsmouth, ¡y sabemos lo que ese encuentro significa!

Andrew Furuhata era un ex-ingeniero naval que, después de retirarse de la empresa, abrió su propia compañía de ingeniería naval, con financiamiento de los Chiba

— Ok, iré.

— Termina el trabajo una hora más temprano, a la tarde —Zafiro declaró. — Te paso a buscar a las siete —informó.

Dar llegó al apartamento de Rei a las seis y media, exactamente cuando Serenity había acabado de salir del baño, con los cabellos recogidos en un moño y un dulce perfume cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Rei intentaba impedirle entrar, de todas formas. Dar miró a Serenity y gritó, furioso:

— ¡Dile que me deje entrar!

— Este es mi apartamento, Darien Chiba —Rei retrucó con firmeza. — Y yo...

— ¡Dile Serenity!

— Todo bien —dijo, antes que él pusiese la casa patas arriba. — Déjalo entrar. Rei se alejó.

Serenity colocó las manos en los bolsillos de la bata rosada y caminó en dirección a la sala de estar. Paró en medio del cuarto y lo encaró.

— Vuelve a casa —Dar pidió calmadamente.

— No. —Serenity negó con firmeza. — No, Dar. Tú y yo queremos cosas diferentes de la vida. Si permito que me convenzas de volver, estaré mintiéndome a mí misma.

— Sé que me amas. Me deseas. No vas a conseguir vivir sin mí.

Cuando se estaba aproximando a Serenity, el timbre sonó. Era Zafiro.

La discusión fue incitada, y Serenity participó como mera espectadora, viendo a los hermanos discutir sobre ella como si no estuviese allí.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, gritó, descontrolada:

— ¡Vamos! Salgan de aquí. ¡Los dos!

**PAR DE BRUTOS NI A CUAL IRLE…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos del Amor**

**-** **Michelle Reid****–**

**CAPITULO 4**

Más tarde, después de compartir una cena leve con Rei, Serenity prendió la televisión, pero, en realidad, no mostró ningún interés en ningún programa.

Suspiró varias veces, ansiando que las extrañas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, y que la hacían sentirse infeliz, pasasen pronto.

— Voy a hacer café —Rei dijo, levantándose. — ¿Quieres una taza?

— Yo... no, gracias —respondió. — Creo que voy a dormir...

— Todo bien —Rei concordó y la acompañó con los ojos, cuando Serenity se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el cuarto.

Sabía que su amiga no conseguiría dormir bien, después de los acontecimientos de la noche.

Serenity se acostó pensando en Dar, recordando que lo conoció en la oficina de Zafiro, en su segundo día de trabajo en la empresa.

Los dos hermanos estaban riendo cuando ella entró a la oficina de Zafiro. Le bastó mirar a Dar una vez, para notar sus cabellos negros, los labios sensuales, los ojos zafiros brillantes y enigmáticos. Notó también la piel bronceada, que como ella supo después, fue el resultado de las vacaciones que él pasara en las Bahamas, con su hija adolescente.

Zafiro percibió como Serenity quedó maravillada con Dar y los presentó con una sonrisa medio forzada.

— Nuestro presidente, Darien Chiba —informó, seco, desconfiando que perdía una muchacha más con su hermano. — Serenity Tsukino, mi asistente personal.

— ¿Tienes el nombre de Sere, ó algo más exótico, como conejita? —Dar preguntó, aproximándose para estrechar la mano de ella.

— ¡No! —Serenity exclamó, luchando por mantener la compostura, porque el simple roce de la mano firme en la suya hizo que su corazón latiera acelerado y su cuerpo se calentara. — ¡Yo no respondería si alguien me llamase así!

— Excepto que ese alguien fuese un amante...

— Ni que fuese un amante —ella negó y desvió la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

— Lo veremos.

Al día siguiente, Serenity fue a trabajar de tan mal humor, que sería capaz de pelear con cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. Atravesó el vestíbulo del imponente edificio donde se localizaban las oficinas de los ejecutivos de la compañía de los Chiba pronta para guerrear con quien fuese preciso.

Pero Zafiro era su blanco principal, ya que la noche anterior él se comportara tan mal como Dar. Ella entró en el elevador y apretó el botón correspondiente al piso donde estaba su oficina.

— ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! —Ciprine gritó al verla. — Zafiro tuvo que salir a un compromiso inesperado y urgente, en Portsmouth y tú tienes que ir a Zurich en su lugar.

— ¿Yo? ¡Pero no tengo autoridad para firmar ningún contrato en nombre de los Chiba! —Serenity protestó, aturdida.

— No vas a asumir nada, solo prolongar el plazo, hasta que Zafiro llegue a Zurich.

— ¡Pero eso es una locura! Rubeus Moon ya estaba impaciente el último sábado. Si no firmamos ya ese contrato, perderemos al cliente.

Ciprine no dijo nada. Sólo volvió a su mesa, tomó una carpeta y se la entregó a Serenity.

— Esto es para ti —dijo. — Todo lo relacionado con el negocio está ahí. Zafiro dijo que lo leyeras y encontraras algo para discutir con el Sr. Moon, ganando tiempo hasta que él llegue.

— ¿Qué más dijo Zafiro?

— Zafiro dijo que el Sr. Moon precisa más de nosotros que nosotros de él. Atrasé la reunión de hoy con el Sr. Moon para mañana de mañana. Tu vuelo sale al mediodía, de Heathrow a Zurich.

— Pero... — Serenity intentó argumentar.

— Hay un cuarto reservado para ti a nombre de la empresa, en uno de los mejores hoteles de Zurich —la secretaria prosiguió, ignorándola. — Tendrás que apurarte.

Vuelve ahora mismo a tu casa, haz las maletas y corre al aeropuerto.

— ¿Cuándo fue que Zafiro organizó todo esto?

— ¡Esta mañana, bien temprano, cuando me sacó de la cama y me obligó a estar aquí a las seis y media!

— ¿Y qué pasó en Portsrnouth? —Serenity preguntó, acordándose de la cena que ella y Zafiro tenían con Andrew Furuhata la noche anterior.

— Aparentemente, el Sr. Furuhata tuvo un problema, y Zafiro siguió para allá para ver si conseguía ayudar a resolverlo.

Serenity, muy elegante, usando un tailleur verde, con los largos cabellos rubios sueltos, caminaba segura de si por el aeropuerto de Zurich, llamando la atención de los hombres, que la miraban con admiración. Pero no demostraba ningún interés en coquetear.

Estaba con la mente ocupada, buscando, entre las varias personas que sostenían carteles esperando pasajeros de aquel vuelo, al extraño que la llevaría al hotel.

Ciprine dijo que un amigo de Zafiro cuidaría de ella y que sería su intérprete, en su conversación con Rubeus Moon.

Continuó buscando el cartón con su nombre, hasta que lo encontró. Caminó lentamente en dirección al hombre que lo sostenía, con todos los instintos en alerta.

"Alto, cuerpo atlético, rubio y guapo", recitó para si misma.

Y por su expresión, sabe muy bien que es un hombre atractivo.

Al parar frente a él, tuvo sus pensamientos confirmados, pues recibió una sonrisa amplia y seductor.

— ¿Srta. Tsukino? —preguntó con un leve y elegante acento alemán. — Mi nombre es Jedaite Dark y seré su compañía en los próximos días aquí en Zurich.

Intercambiaron un apretón de manos.

— Sr. Dark, gracias por concederme su tiempo —Serenity agradeció educadamente.

— Será un placer. ¿Sabe?, Zafiro nunca dijo que tenía una asistente tan bonita. El placer será todo mío, en tenerla como compañía.

Serenity estrechó los ojos y lo encaró con especulación.

Notó que tendría problemas con Jedaite Dark, si no fuese cuidadosa y se mantuviese siempre atenta.

— ¿Podemos ir?

Jedaite se ofreció a cargar la maleta y la tomó del brazo, guiándola hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

El auto de él era un BMW blanco, que manejó tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad hasta estacionar cerca del hotel.

— ¿Que tal una cena esta noche? —sugirió. — Tal vez, así, podamos conocernos mejor, antes de concentrarnos en el trabajo.

Serenity quería eludirse, creyendo que él se podía convertir en un problema. Pero es amigo de Zafiro, y Zafiro es mi patrón, ponderó mentalmente.

— Tengo que leer algunos informes —dijo.

— ¿Sólo trabajo, nada de diversión, Srta. Tsukino? Tiene el resto de la tarde para dedicarse al trabajo. Será sólo una cena, para aliviar la cabeza del trabajo.

— Acepto, Sr. Dark —ella contestó — Gracias por invitarme.

— Por favor, llámame Jedaite.

— Puedes llamarme Serenity —ella dijo, después de titubear por algunos segundos.

— ¿A las siete y media?

— Está bien.

Después de acomodada en una elegante suite, colocó la maleta negra encima de la mesita del centro, retiró el contrato y se sentó en uno de los sofás, comenzando a leer el grueso mazo de papeles.

Eran casi las cinco cuando resolvió hacer un intervalo. Llamó al servicio de habitaciones, pidiendo sándwiches de pollo y una taza de café. Entonces, decidió tomar un baño, para refrescarse.

Usando una bata blanca del hotel y con una toalla enrollada en su cabello salió de la ducha. Fue cuando oyó un ruido en la sala de estar.

El servicio de habitaciones, recordó, corriendo para allá. Entró en la sala pronta para decir "gracias", pero se espantó al ver a Dar, sentado en uno de los sofás, pareciendo muy a gusto.

**Y AHORA LA FUE A SEGUIR O EL HIZO QUE FUERA ALLA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos del Amor**

**-** **Michelle Reid****–**

**CAPITULO 5**

Dar usaba un traje gris, estaba sin corbata y desabotonara los tres primeros botones de la camisa azul, exponiendo parte de su largo pecho, cubierto de pelos oscuros.

— ¡Dar! —Serenity exclamó, asustada. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Trabajando, como tú —respondió en tono displicente. En verdad, ni sacó los ojos de los papeles que sostenía. — ¿Qué está negociando Zafiro con el Sr. Moon? Ahora sé porqué ese alemán aún no firmó el contrato —Dar prosiguió con aspereza. — ¡Estamos aceptando todas sus exigencias, desde que las negociaciones comenzaron!

Serenity pestañeó, intentando controlarse, incapaz de pensar con claridad. No conseguía creer que Dar estuviese allí, sentado en el sofá de su suite.

— Ven aquí y mira esto —él ordenó seco, sin mirarla.

Serenity apretó el nudo del cinto de la bata y caminó en dirección a él, simplemente porque no sabía qué más podría hacer. Dar estaba actuando de modo diferente, entrometiéndose en el negocio con el Sr. Moon. Hasta entonces, siguiera estrictamente la regla de no involucrarse en una transacción que estuviese a cargo de Zafiro.

— ¡Concesiones, concesiones! —Dar dijo, furioso, sacudiendo los papeles. — En todas las reuniones con Rubeus Moon, él hizo exigencias que nosotros aceptamos.

Siéntate.

Impaciente, separó los documentos que creyó más relevantes.

— Aquí —dijo, apuntando una cláusula con el dedo. —Son concesiones que él no tenía derecho de pedir, y que nosotros aceptamos hacer Serenity percibió que, durante los quince minutos que estuvo fuera de la sala de estar. Dar entró mansito, acomodándose cómodamente en el sofá y leyó el contrato.

Lo observó, viendo por primera vez, un lado desconocido de su personalidad.

— Queremos las patentes que pertenecen al Sr. Moon —argumentó con calma.

— ¿A cualquier precio?

— Las fibras ópticas son un producto revolucionario, Dar, y tú lo sabes.

Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Bueno, ¡esas patentes sean la revolución de la revolución! —exclamó. — El Sr. Moon sabe que puede pedir el precio que quiera. Si tú estuvieras en su lugar, harías lo mismo.

— Es verdad. Pero si mi empresa fuese realmente sólida, no vendería esas patentes, ¿cierto?

"Él tiene razón", Serenity admitió. "El único motivo por el cual Rubeus Moon quiere vender las patentes es porque su empresa está pasando por dificultades financieras".

— Toda la transacción toda es una vergonzosa embrollo —Dar habló con rigidez.

— Tienes consciencia de eso, ¿no?

Serenity hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

— Zafiro se ha comportado como un idiota, lo que aumentó la ganancia de Moon — Dar declaró. — En vez de ya estar con el contrato firmado, patinamos en el mismo lugar. Hizo una pausa, arrojando los papeles a la mesa. — Moon debe estar planeando pedir más concesiones. Pero no daremos ninguna, conejita. Esta vez, no.

Serenity sintió los músculos de su cuerpo ponerse rígidos, pues, además de pronunciar su sobrenombre en tono seductor, Dar deslizó la mano por su rodilla, sensualmente.

Desde que él comenzara a hablar, ella lo vio sólo como el patrón, aquel que tenía todo el derecho de cuestionar y criticar cualquier asunto relacionado al trabajo, Pero, de repente, lo vio como su amante.

— ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí, Dar?

Por primera vez, él la miró a los ojos.

— Vine a trabajar —respondió con frialdad.

— Pero las negociaciones con Rubeus Moon estaban a cargo de Zafiro. Generalmente tú no te entrometes en los negocios de él.

— Zafiro está en Portsmouth.

— Lo sé. Por eso que estoy aquí.

— ¿En serio? — Dar preguntó, irónico.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Qué crees? —preguntó seductoramente.

— Yo...

Serenity se levantó y lo encaró, furiosa.

— Arreglaste todo, ¿no? —cuestionó.

— ¿Arreglé qué?

Dar bajó la mirada, examinando la bata blanca que cubría el cuerpo esbelto.

— ¡La súbita ida de Zafiro a Portsmouth! —Serenity exclamó, airada. — ¡Mi venida en su lugar! ¡Tú arreglaste todo!

Dar sonrió ampliamente.

— Enojada aún quedas más sexy, ¿sabías? —bromeó.

— ¡Di porqué viniste! —insistió, determinada. —¿Negocios, ó detrás del placer? Si está aquí como mi patrón, colaboraré en lo que sea preciso, pero si lo que buscas es placer, ¡vete al infierno!

Dar sonrió juguetón y se aproximó a ella. Cuando iba a abrazarla, alguien llamó a la puerta. Serenity se levantó de un salto y caminó a atender.

Era un mozo, que entró con una bandeja, donde estaba el sandwich de pollo y la taza de café que ella pidiera. Después que el mozo salió, Serenity indagó:

— Escucha, ¿esta suite fue reservada para ti? Si fue, tomo mi maleta y...

— Oh, es tuya, es tuya. Estoy en otra, en el piso de arriba.

— Entonces, prefiero que te retires.

— ¿Sin darnos la oportunidad de terminar nuestros... negocios? —Dar bromeó, después miró la bandeja en la mesita. — Maravilla —dijo, levantando la servilleta que cubría el plato con los sándwiches. — Buena muchacha.

Tomó una parte del sandwich y se sentó en el sofá.

— No pedí ese bocadillo para ti —ella observó con acidez.

Dar dio una mordida al sándwich, ignorándola. Convenciéndose que no ganaría nada con enfrentarlo, y que la negociación con Rubeus Moon realmente precisaba ser revisada, Serenity se sentó en un sillón y tomó la taza de café.

— Está bien —dijo, en un tono de voz frío y profesional. — Vamos a hablar de negocios. ¿Qué quieres que haga en relación a los negocios con el Sr. Moon? —ella indagó, áspera.

— Nada, exactamente nada.

Serenity frunció la frente, confusa.

— ¿Fue por eso que viniste? —preguntó. — ¿Vas a encargarte de todo?

— No. Como tú misma dices, la negociación está a cargo de Zafiro. Él se metió solo en este lío y solo va a tener que salir. Y después, darme explicaciones.

— Pero Zafiro no está aquí. Hay una reunión marcada con Rubeus Moon para mañana de mañana. ¿Qué debo hacer?

— ¿Qué sugirió Zafiro?

— Dijo que lo entretuviera. Para descubrir qué más quiere Moon, entonces atrasar la reunión para cuando él llegue.

— Entonces, es lo que debes hacer.

— ¡Pero si tú estás aquí, no hay razón para atrasar nada!

— ¿Quieres cenar conmigo, para conversar? Puedes perdonarme, y veremos lo que podemos hacer para sacar a mi hermano del lío que armó.

Ella movió la cabeza en una negativa, feliz por tener una disculpa real para rehusar la invitación.

— Disculpa, pero ya tengo con quien cenar esta noche —dijo confiada.

— ¿Con quién? —Dar cuestionó, obviamente celoso. — ¡Estás en Zurich hace menos de cinco horas!

Serenity encogió los hombros, indiferente, diciéndose a si misma que no debía explicaciones a Dar.

— Voy a cenar con un amigo de Zafiro —respondió con frialdad.

— ¡Zafiro! ¡Debía haberlo imaginado! ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese amigo?

— Jedaite, Jedaite Dark.

— Cancélalo.

Ella negó con un gesto de cabeza, tomando un trago de café.

— Lo lamento, pero no puedo cancelar —declaró.

Para sorpresa de Serenity, la cena con Jedaite fue maravillosa. Ella se dejó envolver por el encanto de Jedaite. Después de cena, él la sacó a bailar.

Estaba inmersa en la música suave que sonaba, en los brazos de Jedaite, cuando un hombre pidió, con voz grave y fría:

— Con permiso.

Serenity cerró los ojos, apoderada por emociones en conflicto. No precisaba mirar para saber que era Dar.

**BIEN POR SERE QUE NO SE DEJO MANIPULAR POR DARIEN…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos del Amor**

**-** **Michelle Reid****–**

**CAPITULO 6**

— Es mi turno —dijo Dar con firmeza, sacando a Serenity de los brazos de Jedaite.

— Dar... —Serenity protestó, en vano, sintiendo las mejillas sonrojarse. — Tú...

— Disculpa, estoy atrasado, querida.

Serenity y Dar se miraron, y la tensión entre ellos comenzó a crecer. Ella bajó la mirada, teniendo consciencia que estaban llamando la atención de todos. Dar le irguió el mentón y la besó en la boca. Serenity tuvo ganas de darle una bofetada, pero quedó desarmada, cuando él empezó a reír.

— ¿No me vas a presentar a tu acompañante, querida? —Dar preguntó juguetón.

— Él es Jedaite Dark —Serenity declaró con aspereza. — Un amigo de Zafiro y mi intérprete mientras esté en Zurich. Jedaite...

Ella lo miró, desconcertada, y notó que él la observaba con aire intrigado.

— Él es Darien Chiba —prosiguió. — Hermano de Zafiro — agregó, notando que, al oír el nombre de Dar, Jedaite se mostrara nervioso. — Y claro, mí...

— Creo que el Sr. Dark sabe muy bien lo que soy para ti, querida —Dar se entrometió, irónico.

Focalizó la atención en Jedaite, mientras Serenity luchaba por mantener el autocontrol, pues se sentía morir de vergüenza.

— Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Dark —dijo Dar. — Mi hermano ya me habló de usted.

Serenity notó que Jedaite empalidecía.

— No sabía que estaba en Zurich, Sr. Chiba —el alemán murmuró, en tono trémulo.

— ¿No? —Dar frunció la frente, desconfiado. — Estoy sorprendido porque Zafiro no comentara los cambios en los planes que hizo contigo. Bueno, creo que él no diría nada. Al final, estoy aquí por razones personales, lo que me recuerda...

Sonrió, haciendo una pausa.

— Gracias por cuidar de Serenity esta noche —continuó. — Ella detesta estar esperándome cuando estoy tratando negocios, ¿no querida?

Serenity intentó alejarse, pero Dar la empujó contra él, apretando el brazo delicado con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— Pero ya llegué —él habló, mirándola con aire furioso. — Deja de jugar.

Lo encaró, enojada. Dar la observó, desafiándola a negar una sola palabra suya. Ella no tenía cómo y él lo sabía.

Bajó la cabeza, evitando que Jedaite viese su expresión frustrada.

— Agradece al Sr. Dark por haberte cuidado esta noche —dijo Dar. — Es tarde, y estoy cansado.

"Te odio. Darien Chiba", ella pensó.

Irguió la cabeza, avergonzada, notando como Jedaite aún estaba pálido.

— Gracias —agradeció y, para provocar a Dar, en vez de sólo extender la mano a Jedaite ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. — Disculpa por haber terminado la noche tan temprano.

Pero, en vez de mostrarse triunfante con la actitud de ella, el alemán reculó, pareciendo asustado.

— Ningún problema —aseguró. — El Sr. Chiba tiene razón, ya es tarde. Y aún preciso hacer algunas llamadas. ¡Fue un placer conocerlo, Sr. Chiba! —Jedaite declaró, apretando la mano de Dar. — Sin duda nos encontraremos mañana, ¿no?

Dar irguió una ceja como si estuviese confuso.

— En la... en la reunión con el Sr. Moon —Jedaite explicó.

Dar no respondió, y Jedaite palideció aún más, alejándose rápidamente.

— Como él mismo dijo, precisa hacer algunas llamadas —se burló Dar.

— ¿A esta hora de la noche? ¿A quién? ¡Él huyó porque fuiste muy "gentil"! ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que no te pertenezco más?

— Ven aquí.

— No.

— Ven —él insistió, envolviéndola en sus brazos, comenzando a bailar al ritmo lento de la música. — Tú eres mi mujer. Mía, quieras ó no.

— ¡Que arrogancia!

— Es gracioso, tú luchas contra una cosa que tu cuerpo tanto desea.

Serenity sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido de rabia. Posó las manos en los hombros largos y empujó a Dar, sin mucha delicadeza.

— Vete al infierno —susurró librándose de él. —Voy a dormir.

— Muy bien —Dar concordó, tomándola del brazo. — Voy contigo.

— En mi cama ya no hay lugar para ti. ¿Sabes? Yo me estaba divirtiendo mucho, ¡con Jedaite!

Lo noté —dijo él, guiándola para afuera del restaurante.

Serenity lo encaró

— ¿Nos estaba espiando? —cuestionó.

— Desde el principio —Dar admitió. — ¡Noté también la manera como tú lo mirabas y el placer que sentiste en bailar con él! ¡Vi que adorarías tenerlo en tu cama!

— ¡Eso es mentira!

— ¿Si? ¿Quieres decir que no imaginaste ni por un momento cómo sería hacer el amor con él?

— Yo…

— Déjame decirte una cosa, Sere —Dar declaró, cuando la forzó a entrar en el auto que debía haber alquilado al llegar a Zurich. — Nunca sabrás como es tener otro hombre en la cama.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

— Porque no habrá otro amante, si das valor a tu empleo en mi empresa.

— ¿Qué... ¿qué quieres decir?

— Que Jedaite Dark debe salir de tu agenda. Y esta es una orden directa del patrón, no de tu novio celoso.

— Ex-novio —ella corrigió.

— Ex-patrón también, si me desobedeces, Serenity. Estoy hablando en serio. Ó no ves más a Jedaite Dark, ó está despedida. ¿Entendiste?

Serenity esperó que él rodeara el coche y se acomodase detrás del volante.

— Sólo porque paga mi salario, Sr. Chiba, no significa que... —Serenity comenzó a protestar.

— Deja de discutir —ordenó.

Más tarde, cuando llegaron al hotel, Dar acompañó a Serenity hasta su suite. Ella lo ignoró, abrió la puerta y entró, pero no tuvo tiempo para impedirlo de seguirla.

Él entró también y caminó hasta el centro de la sala, parando al lado de la mesita.

— ¿Dónde está la carpeta con los informes de las reuniones con Rubeus Moon? —indagó.

— Las guardé en la maleta —Serenity respondió, sorprendida con la pregunta.

— Tráemelas, por favor.

Confundida, fue al cuarto y la sacó de la maleta, volviendo enseguida.

— Pensé que habías dicho que no te involucrarías en ese asunto —comentó.

— Las cosas cambiaron. Ninguno de nosotros se va a involucrar en esa negociación.

— ¿Cómo?

— Es simple. No estaremos disponibles para conversaciones, reuniones ó cualquier cosa del ramo, en los próximos días.

— Pero tengo una reunión marcada con el Sr. Moon mañana, y Jedaite...

— Cancélalo. Cancela todo. Ó mejor, pide a recepción que lo cancelen por ti. No quiero que tengas ningún contacto con Jedaite Dark ó Rubeus Moon.

— Pero Jedaite está de nuestro lado, Dar. ¿Por qué crees...

— Jedaite Dark con certeza no está de nuestro lado, Srta. Tsukino. Jedaite Dark sólo está del lado si mismo. Quiere conseguir lo más que pueda de nosotros, antes que el Sr. Moon firme el contrato. Zafiro y Jedaite son amigos desde la escuela. Dar pasó la mano en sus cabellos, interrumpiéndose un instante. Entonces, prosiguió:

— Zafiro y Jedaite son amigos desde la universidad. Cuando Moon entró en contacto con nuestra empresa, Zafiro pidió a Jedaite que chequease la reputación del hombre corno empresario. Jedaite vio que tendía mucho que ganar, jugando para los dos lados.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Jedaite Dark está usando la amistad con Zafiro para obtener lucros?

Dar movió la cabeza afirmativamente y comenzó a ojear los papeles que Serenity le entregara.

— La primera regla de supervivencia en el mundo de los negocios es nunca confiar en nadie, ni en los amigos —instruyó. — Zafiro sabe eso, pero debe haberse olvidado, al lidiar con Jedaite.

Serenity se sentó en un sillón, intentando descubrir cómo Dar llegara a aquella conclusión, tan rápido.

No veo como puedes saber todo eso con tanta certeza —murmuró.

— Fácil. Anoche fui al apartamento de Zafiro para pelear con él por intentar conquistarte y... Mientras Zafiro hablaba sobre ti, él y yo, demostró preocupación por los negocios con Rubeus Moon, consciente de la confusión que creó.

— Entonces, ¿tú viniste aquí para arreglar la situación?

— Claro.

— Y si te rehúsas a dejarme ayudar, Dar, ¿por qué vine?

Él la observó.

— Para ser mi asistente — bromeó. — ¿Algo que decir al respecto, srta. Tsukino?

— Depende. ¿Estoy hablando con el patrón ó con el hombre con quien compartía cama?

— Con el hombre con quien compartes la cama, querida —dijo Dar, dando énfasis al tiempo presente. — Con tu novio.

— ¡No pasas de un inescrupuloso!

— ¿Inescrupuloso? ¿Qué hice para ser llamado así?

— Trajiste a tu ex-novia aquí, sólo para ver si conseguías volver a empezar una relación de la manera que tú quieres.

— ¿En serio crees eso, Serenity?

— ¡No te me acerques! —ella gritó, levantándose, viéndolo caminar en su dirección.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque estas muy seguro de ti en relación a tus propósitos.

— Seguro lo suficiente para hacerte sentir maravillosamente bien, si me dieras una oportunidad —dijo, posando las manos en la delicada cintura. — ¿Qué tal tres días de mi completa atención, jugando a ser turista, mientras descubrimos la verdadera intención de Rubeus Moon?

— ¿Con qué propósito? —Serenity indagó, sabiendo muy bien que Dar no sugeriría nada, sin segundas intenciones.

— Con el propósito de apreciar la compañía uno del otro, claro —declaró, apretándola contra si. — ¿No sería genial, conejita? Tres días de mi completa atención.

— Creí que tenías orgullo, pero estás corriendo atrás de las mujeres —ella dijo, aunque adorara el contacto del cuerpo de él.

— ¿Qué es mi orgullo comparado con... esto? —él preguntó.

La besó con suavidad y cariño. Ella adoró la sensación de placer que recorrió su cuerpo. Dejó escapar un gemido, queriendo odiar a Dar, pero sabiendo que no podía. En un acto de rendición, envolvió el largo cuello con sus brazos.

— Di que me quieres —él murmuró.

— ¡Oh! —ella susurró, detestándose por dejarse llevar por las caricias de él. — Yo te quiero, Darien Chiba. ¡Que infierno! ¡Te quiero!

Dar la levantó en brazos y la cargó rumbo al cuarto. Le sacó la ropa con rapidez, besándola por todo el cuerpo desnudo. Serenity le sacó el saco, la corbata y la camisa, deslizo las manos por los brazos musculosos, por el pecho poderoso...

De repente, la sensatez susurró en sus oídos, alertándola de lo que estaba cerca de hacer.

— Dar... —murmuró.

Pero él se acostó sobre ella, moviéndose seductoramente.

— Tú me quieres, yo te quiero —susurró. — Estamos locos uno por el otro. — la acarició entre las piernas. — ¿Ves? Tu cuerpo está clamando por mí. Quiere sentir mis labios en tus senos, besándolos, succionando tus pezones...

Serenity gimió y Dar bajó la cabeza, deslizando la lengua por uno de los senos redondos. Ella posó las manos en la cabeza de él, apretándolo, e inclinó la cabeza para atrás, cerca de perder el control.

Dar se sintió triunfante, pues sabía el poder de seducción que tenía sobre ella. Pero también comenzaba a rendirse, pues su respiración estaba agitada, y el corazón latía descompasado.

— Mía, mi mujer, ¿escuchaste? —murmuró. — Mía y de nadie más. ¡De nadie más!

La besó con ardor. Serenity arañó el pecho amplio suavemente, haciendo que Dar gemir de placer, después masajeó sus hombros y la espalda musculosa. Él le succionó los pezones erectos, uno por vez, mientras alcanzaba el punto sensible entre sus pliegues suaves.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó acabando de desnudarse.

— ¡Te quiero a ti!

Serenity intentó besarlo, pero Dar alejó la cabeza, como si estuviese provocándola.

— ¡Por favor, Dar, por favor!

— De hoy en adelante... ¿siempre me vas a querer?

— ¡Siempre! —Serenity gritó, tan en estado de éxtasis que ni pensó en lo que estaba diciendo, ó en lo que él le estaba preguntando. — Para siempre. Te amo, tú lo sabes.

Al principio, hicieron el amor bien lentamente, pero el ritmo se tornó cada vez más intenso, excitante, delirante, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax. Los gemidos descontrolados subieron juntos en el aire.

Volver a la realidad no fue nada fácil, ni rápido, para ninguno de los dos. Serenity estaba completamente relajada, y Dar se quedó un largo tiempo inmóvil.

— Eres la mujer más altruista que conocí, ¿sabías? —él comentó.

— Gracias —Serenity murmuró, tomando consciencia de que no conseguiría dejar de amarlo.

—No, soy yo quien te agradece por ser lo que eres. Gracias. —Dar la besó cariñosamente. Volvieron a intercambiar caricias, pero él teléfono sonó en aquel instante. Él murmuró algunas palabras e hizo un amaga de salir de la cama, pero Serenity lo impidió.

— No atiendas, déjalo sonar —ella pidió, besándolo.

— No puedo. Puede ser importante.

Ella se acostó sobre él y se movió sensualmente. Él deslizó las manos posesivamente por su cuerpo, apretándolo contra si. Después, la empujó gentilmente para al lado.

— Vuelvo en un minuto —dijo. — Espérame, querida, por favor. —se volvió y descolgó el teléfono. — ¿Hola?

Observaba a Serenity intensamente, haciendo que una ola de calor la recorriese. De súbito, pareció irritado, sentándose en la cama, tenso.

— ¿Lita? — preguntó. — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, llamando para acá a esta hora de la noche?

Serenity tuvo la sensación que su corazón se congelaba.

"Lita, Lita, Lita", repitió para si misma. "Claro, sólo podía ser Lita. ¿Quién más conoce la hora correcta de estropear mis momentos con Dar?"

— ¿Estás diciendo que llamaste sólo para decir que tu madre está enferma? — Dar indagó, ríspido.

"Calaverait y Lita, Lita y Calaverait", Serenity pensó. "No es una sola la que se está entrometiendo. Son dos, las entrometidas".

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —él preguntó, preocupado. — Está bien, querida, no llores. Ella estará bien, con seguridad. Una operación para extraer el apéndice no es más preocupante, hoy en día...

Bufó exasperado, después de oír algo que Lita dijo.

— Lógico que me preocupo, ¡pero tu madre no es más mi responsabilidad! —exclamó. — Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer aquí...

Suspiró hondo, curvó los hombros y bajó la cabeza.

"¿Qué quiere Lita que él haga?", Serenity se preguntó. Dar parecía atormentado.

— ¡Claro que no traje a ninguna mujer para acá! —él mintió.

Serenity sintió los músculos rígidos en una reacción de desilusión y rabia. Moviéndose lentamente, salió de la cama y se puso la bata.

— Sabes que te amo, hija —Dar siguió. — Pero, por lo menos una vez, ¿no puedes encargarte de esto sola?

Fuese lo que fuera que Lita respondió, fue algo bastante fuerte para hacer a Dar rendirse.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —exclamó, impaciente. —Si realmente me precisas...

Dejó de hablar al oír la puerta del cuarto abrirse y se volvió para encarar a Serenity. Ella giró y lo observó.

"Ve, y esta será la última vez que hacemos el amor", pensó.

— Claro, claro que vuelvo —él dijo. — Voy a tomar el próximo vuelo.

Serenity salió del cuarto.

"¿Tres días de tu total atención?", se dijo a si misma, lastimada.

Caminó hasta el bar y se sirvió una dosis de coñac agua mineral, que tomó de un solo trago.

— Disculpa —Dar pidió, entrando en la sala. Serenity lo encaró. Él ya estaba vestido. Ella le dio la espalda, lastimada. — ¡Por el amor de Dios, Serenity! ¡Yo no tenía opción!

— ¿Opción? Todos tenemos, Dar. Tú acabas de hacer la tuya.

— ¿Entonces es así? Porque no puedes poseerme por entero, ¿no quieres nada? ¿Eso no te vuelve una mujer posesiva y egoísta, Serenity?

— En otras palabras, a menos que esté dispuesta a contentarme con algunos momentos en la cama, seré considerada egoísta.

— No. Intento lidiar con los problemas que aparecen en mi vida, de la mejor manera posible, pero tu inseguridad sobre nuestra relación es problema tuyo, querida, y tienes que lidiar con eso sola.

— Mi inseguridad, como dices, ¡reside en el hecho de que niegues mi existencia! —Serenity gritó, enojada. — ¿Tienes idea de cuan insignificante eso me hace sentir?

— ¿Te gustaría que le dijera a mi hija angustiada que llame cuando yo haya terminado de hacer el amor contigo?

— Ya habías terminado. Y, cuando el teléfono sonó, negaste que existo, una vez más.

— ¡Que maldición, Serenity! No puedo discutir contigo ahora. Tengo de ir. ¡No quiere decir que quiera ir, sólo que tengo que ir! Te doy mi completa lealtad, pero no puedo fingir que no tengo un compromiso con mi familia. ¡No puedo ofrecerte más nada!

— ¡Llévame contigo! —pidió impulsivamente. — ¡Si no me quieres dejar, llévame contigo! ¡Por favor, Dar! ¡Dame algo más, además de tu cuerpo, para que nuestra relación pueda seguir adelante!

— Está bien. ¡Puedes venir!

— Gracias.

— No me agradezcas, Serenity. Estoy aceptando esto bajo protesta, como bien sabes. Quieres más de mí y lo estás teniendo. Pero esto causará problemas.

Ella se sintió culpable por presionarlo, pero no se volvió atrás. Levantó el mentón, determinada, diciéndose a si misma que volvería a Londres, quisiese él, ó no.

— ¿Y los negocios con Moon? —preguntó calmadamente. — ¿Qué quieres que haga, ya que los dos vamos a dejar Zurich?

— Lleva los informes. Zafiro vendrá para acá de aquí a algunos días y podrá traerlos con él. Voy a comprar dos pasajes para el próximo vuelo. ¿Es suficiente ó quieres exigir alguna cosa más?

— Es suficiente, por ahora. Fue sólo el comienzo.

— Eres una mujer exigente, Serenity.

— Pero aún soy tu mujer, como te gusta decir.

— Hasta luego — él dijo, entonces se fue.

Serenity se sentó en el sofá.

**AY NO COMO QUE A SERE LE HACEN FALTA UNAS CLASECITAS DE AUTOESTIMA ES BIEN SONSA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos del Amor**

**-** **Michelle Reid****–**

**CAPITULO 7**

Las cinco de la mañana, Serenity y Dar estaban en el aeropuerto de Zurich, esperando la hora de embarque. Dar fue a llamar a Londres, para saber como estaba Calaverait, y Serenity quedó sentada en una de las sillas, cuidando del equipaje de mano.

Él volvió poco después, parecía preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —ella preguntó.

— No sé —respondió Dar, sentándose en la silla de al lado. — Calaverait aún no salió del quirófano. Para una operación de apéndice, creo que está demorando mucho.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que está allí?

Dar miró para su reloj pulsera.

— Casi cuatro horas —respondió, frunciendo la frente. — ¡Y ese maldito avión que está atrasado!

Serenity apretó el brazo musculoso.

— Ella va a estar bien —le dijo. — Calaverait es una mujer saludable. Cualquiera que sea la complicación, la superará.

— No es por Calaverait que estoy preocupado —murmuró, poniéndose de pie. "Lita", pensó Serenity. "Él está preocupado por su hija. ¿Será que aquella muchacha tenía idea de cuan afortunada era por tener un padre como Dar?"

Llegaron al Aeropuerto de Heathrow, justo a la hora pico. Serenity agradeció a Dios por tener un coche esperándolos para llevarlos directo a Londres. Ella y Dar estaban exhaustos, pues ninguno de los dos durmiera durante el vuelo.

Lita llamara al hotel alrededor de las dos de madrugada. Entonces, los dos sólo tuvieron tiempo para hacer las maletas y llegar al aeropuerto de Zurich encima de la hora marcada para el embarque. Después de dejar la ciudad alemana, casi no se habían dirigido la palabra.

Dar se quedó entretenido con sus propios pensamientos, esperando el fin del viaje con aparente paciencia, pero su expresión cerrada mostraba que estaba preocupado por su hija y su ex-esposa. Así que Serenity permaneció en silencio.

La mañana ya estaba llegando a su fin cuando entraron en el hospital privado donde Calaverait fue internada. Después de una rápida conversación con la recepcionista, que no estaba autorizada a dar información, los dos tomaron el elevador y descendieron en el piso del cuarto de Calaverait.

Lita, pálida y preocupada, los vio y corrió en dirección a Dar.

— ¡Oh, papá! ¡Es horrible! Nadie me dice nada, ¡y mamá está ahí dentro hace horas!

— Calma —Dar murmuró. — Dame cinco minutos y descubriré lo que está pasando. ¿Hay una sala de espera ó algo parecido, donde puedas esperar, mientras yo?...

— ¡Voy contigo! —Lita exclamó, llorando. — ¡Quiero verles la cara cuando sean obligados a decir lo que me esconden!

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Serenity no pudo contener una sonrisa.

"De tal palo, tal astilla", pensó. "Conozco muy bien la fuerza de intimidación que Dar demuestra, cuando encuentra resistencia".

Al verla sonriendo, Dar también sonrió.

— ¿Vas a esperar? —preguntó.

Serenity movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

— No te preocupes por mí —dijo. — Ve y descubre como está Calaverait.

Dar concordó, entonces volvió su atención a Lita, envolviendo los hombros de la muchacha con un brazo y guiándola por el corredor.

Serenity los observó partir, deseando poder ir con ellos para ofrecer su apoyo, pero sabía que había un pequeño límite entre apoyo e intrusión.

"Tendré que ser paciente y cuidadosa, si quiero ser aceptada por su hija", se dijo a si misma, encaminándose a la sala de espera.

La puerta de la sala de espera se abrió, y Serenity observó entrar a Lita, con los largos cabellos castaños desparramados sobre sus hombros. Pero fueron los grandes ojos verdes, estrechos, que llamaron su atención.

— ¡Lita! —exclamó, alarmada. — ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Acaba de salir de cirugía! ¡Está horrorosa! ¡Tubos por todos lados! Papá me trajo hasta aquí y fue a ver lo que puede descubrir sobre su estado.

— ¡Oh, Lita! —Serenity susurró, abrazando la muchacha, que comenzó a llorar. — ¿Ellos dijeron por qué demoraron tanto?

— Un quiste en el ovario, ó algo parecido. —Lita contó sollozando. — Dijeron que el quiste estaba allí hacía tiempo y que cada año empeoraba. Pero ella nunca me dijo nada. ¡Es todo tu culpa!

Empujó Serenity con fuerza, mirándola con rabia.

— ¡Apareciste en mi fiesta de cumpleaños sólo para exhibirte! —acusó.

Serenity la encaró, incrédula.

— Lita, yo nunca...

— ¡Eres la culpable! Hiciste que mi madre se sintiese tan triste, que no le contó a nadie que estaba enferma. Entonces desapareciste y dejaste a papá tan irritado, que él le gritó a todo el mundo, ¡inclusive a mi madre!

Lita hizo una pausa.

— ¡Él ni siquiera le dio un aventón de regreso a Londres porque estaba ansioso para reencontrarte! —gritó. — Entonces, cuando mamá intentó contar que estaba enferma, ¡voló a Zurich atrás de ti! ¡Te odio! ¿Cómo te puedes entrometer en la vida de una pareja?

Pálida y trémula, Serenity pestañeó, atónita.

— Pero tus padres no son más marido y mujer —se defendió.

— Tal vez no ahora, pero lo serán, ¡una vez que tú desaparezcas!

Serenity movió la cabeza en una negativa.

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo —replicó.

— ¿No lo sé? —retrucó Lita. — Ellos aún duermen juntos, ¿sabías? Cada vez que él va a casa, va a la cama con mi madre.

"No, eso no es verdad", Serenity se dijo a si misma, incrédula.

— Quedaste destrozada, ¿no? —Lita prosiguió. — ¿La idea de mi padre yendo a la cama con mi madre te dejó perturbada? ¿Por qué crees que cuando ella llama él va corriendo? Porque los dos aún se aman. Y un día, ¡se casarán de nuevo!

— ¡Basta! Acepto que estés perturbada, pero, si tu padre te oye hablando así, es él quien va a estar destrozado.

— Crees que estoy mintiendo, ¿no? Pero no lo estoy.

— Si lo estás. Tu padre me respeta a mí y a tu madre. ¿No crees mejor concentrar tus energías en desear que tu madre mejore, en vez de mostrar tu odio por mí?

— Me voy a librar de ti, voy a sacarte de nuestras vidas, ¡aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida!

La puerta de la sala de espera se abrió y Dar entró. Lita lo miró y se arrojó a sus brazos.

— ¡Oh, papá! ¡Ella dijo cosas horribles! Dice que mamá va a morir, y que cuando te casases con ella, ¡hará que yo no te vea nunca más!

Serenity miró a Dar, esperando que él percibiese que su hija estaba mintiendo.

— ¡Échala, papá! Ella me detesta. ¡Por favor, échala!

Dar miró a Serenity.

— Es mejor que te vayas —dijo.

Serenity se quedó observándolo, pasmada, y tuvo la impresión que podía oír la carcajada triunfal de Lita detrás de aquellas lágrimas falsas.

— Dar —murmuró. — Tú...

Se intentó defender, pero era demasiado tarde, pues Dar estaba con su atención vuelta a su hija, llevándola fuera de la sala de espera.

Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por un largo tiempo, antes de tomar total consciencia de lo que Dar hiciera.

Serenity creía que Dar descubriría que su hija mentía, cuando volviera a pensar con claridad. Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Sería capaz de convivir con el odio de Lita?

Miró sus manos aún trémulas y reflexionó que no podía continuar siendo tratada de aquella manera, sin el derecho de protestar ni defenderse.

Respiró hondo, conteniendo el deseo de llorar.

Serenity llegó al apartamento de Rei y no la encontró, pues a esa hora su amiga aún estaba en el trabajo. Se quedó contenta por no tener que explicar porqué volviera de Zurich tan temprano y rápidamente hizo las maletas, escribió una nota, tomó la llave de su auto y salió. Decidió ir a la casa de sus padres, que estaba vacía.

Paró en el camino apenas para hacer compras en un supermercado.

La casa se encontraba limpia y arreglada, pues los Tsukino tenían una empleada que, dos veces por semana, iba a hacer la limpieza.

Serenity dejó el equipaje en el vestíbulo, volviendo al coche a buscar las compras. Después, guardó el vehículo en el garaje.

Minutos después, preparó una taza de café instantáneo y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. Ya era el final de tarde, y la noche no demoraría en llegar. No había nada que pudiese perturbar la tranquilidad de Serenity.

Oxfordshire era una zona rural, y la casa más próxima quedaba a medio kilómetro de distancia. El silencio era algo que ella no probaba hacía un buen tiempo, en la tumultuosa y ruidosa Londres. Por más extraño pudiese parecer, ella se sentía calmada, rehusándose a que cualquier inquietud penetrara su mente.

"Estoy físicamente cansada por no haber tenido una buena de sueño, y emocionalmente exhausta de las muchas batallas con Dar", pensó.

Se quedó sentada en la oscuridad por largo tiempo, pensando, dejando la sensación de completa soledad rodearla. Pero, de repente, un ruido le llamó la atención, y de pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Alguien entró y prendió la luz.

Ella pestañeó, ofuscada, y miró las dos personas que la observaban.

La Sra. Tsukino estaba con sus cabellos largos y canosos, obviamente precisando la atención de un peluquero profesional. Usaba jeans rotos y una ajada camisa amarilla clara.

El Sr. Tsukino, con sus cabellos negros demasiado largos, estaba muy delgado, dando la impresión que sería llevado por un viento fuerte.

Los ojos celestes de ambos exhibían sorpresa y consternación.

— ¡Sere! —si padre exclamó, llamándola por su sobrenombre de la infancia. —

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sere, "Serenity", repitió mentalmente, sonriendo. "¡Sere! Él me llama así desde que tuve un año. A los quince, le imploré que lo dejara de hacer, porque creí que era un nombre masculino y, en aquella época, quería ser vista como una mujer".

Miró sus manos, pensativa.

"¿Será que fui cambiada por otro bebé, en el cunero?", se preguntó. "¿Será que no existe una rubia hippie, de 25 años y ojos celestes, caminando por ahí con una cámara fotográfica colgada del cuello?"

Se desató su risa, imaginando una pareja intentando controlar a su rebelde hija, que prefería fotografiar animales salvajes a usar vestidos bonitos, bailar y tocar el piano.

Miró a sus padres y notó que ellos no estaban entendiendo nada. De repente, paró de reír y comenzó a llorar.

Las lágrimas de ella los tomó por sorpresa. Serenity sintió aumentar la tensión en la cocina. No conseguía recordar la última vez que llorara frente a ellos. Bajó la cabeza de súbito, sintió un brazo envolver sus hombros y dos manos tomar las suyas.

— Serenity, querida, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó su madre.

Por primera vez en la vida. Serenity tuvo la sensación que su madre realmente estaba preocupada. Entonces, le contó todo lo que pasó, desde su primer encuentro con Dar hasta aquel día.

Dijo a sus padres que siempre quiso ser amada por ellos, y que realmente nunca sintiera ese amor, que creía que ellos estaban preocupados única y exclusivamente por ellos mismos y que nunca sobrara lugar para su hija en la relación de ambos.

Sólo cuando las lágrimas y las palabras acabaron, fue que percibió que los dos habían oído todo sin manifestarse.

— Vine aquí para estar sola... para pensar —explicó. — No esperaba encontrarlos.

— ¿Y por qué lo esperarías? —su madre murmuró con amargura. — Nunca estuvimos aquí para ti antes, ¿por qué esperaría por nosotros ahora?

— No quise decir eso...

— Sé lo que quisiste decir Serenity, y también sé...

El silencio cortó el aire, cuando su madre se calló, emocionada.

— No nos preguntaste qué estamos haciendo aquí —comentó su padre.

— ¡Oh, cierto! —Serenity exclamó, enjuagando las lágrimas. — Creí que estaban en África.

Su padre se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a contarle sobre los conflictos entre facciones políticas, la persecución que habían sufrido, las tarjetas de crédito confiscadas, los rollos de fotos destruidos. Y de como volvieron a casa apenas con las ropas sobre el cuerpo.

Serenity oyó todo, más calmada, divirtiéndose con aquella historia, que podría ser el enredo de una tragicomedia.

— Mira lo sucios que estamos —finalizó su padre. — Ni nos dejaron buscar nuestro equipaje, ¡y no pudimos cambiarnos de ropas!

La Sra. Tsukino se sirvió una taza de café y se acomodó en una silla.

— Entonces, como todo nuestro proyecto quedó arruinado, decidimos volver a casa, volvernos presentables y buscar un lugar tranquilo para pasar unas vacaciones — contó. —Pensamos en Tenerife.

— Parece una excelente idea — Serenity aprobó.

Deseó poder tomarse dos semanas libres para no hacer nada, a no ser comer, dormir, nadar y olvidar todos los problemas. Pero sólo podría tomarse vacaciones el año siguiente.

— Ven con nosotros —su madre invitó impulsivamente. — Podrás descansar.

— Discúlpenme, pero no puedo —Serenity rehusó. —Si no vuelvo al trabajo el martes, la empresa va a cancelar mi contrato.

— ¿No crees que te ganaste el derecho de pasar dos semanas lejos de ese Chiba? —su padre preguntó con aspereza.

— ¡Kenji! —la esposa lo reprendió.

— Bueno, puedo entender mejor los hábitos de los animales salvajes más que los de los humanos, pero eso no quiere decir que no note cuando un hombre está usando una mujer de forma egoísta.

— Tienes razón —Serenity concordó. — Pero él me usó porque yo lo dejé.

El teléfono sonó, asustándolos.

— ¿Puede ser para ti? —preguntó su padre a Serenity.

— Tal vez —ella respondió, dándose de hombros. — No dije a nadie que venía para acá, pero...

Puede ser Dar, pensó. Puede ser Rei.

— ¿Quieres hablar con la persona, Serenity, sea quién sea? —su padre indagó.

— No, ella no quiere —su madre respondió, anticipándose. — No quiere hablar con nadie en los próximos días.

Serenity irguió la cabeza y vio a sus padres intercambiando una mirada sugestiva. Entonces, su padre fue a atender el teléfono.

— No quieres hablar con nadie, ¿no? —su madre preguntó.

— No —Serenity respondió.

— Podemos haber sido pésimos padres, pero te amamos. Y nos quedaremos aquí el tiempo que sea necesario para probarlo.

— ¡No puedo dejarlos hacer eso! ¡Me voy a sentir culpable por estropearles las vacaciones que tanto merecen!

— Era para mí —informó su padre al volver.

— Nuestros planos cambiaron —su esposa le informó. — No vamos a ningún lugar. Nos quedaremos aquí, con nuestra hija.

— No, no se van a quedar —Serenity protestó. — Yo voy con ustedes.

No sabía si cambiara de idea porque se sintiera decepcionada al saber que no fue Dar quien llamara, ó porque quedó extasiada con la actitud cariñosa de sus padres.

**MENDIGA LITA ES UNA MENTIROSA PERO ME DA MAS CORAJE CON DARIEN POR CREERLE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos del Amor**

**-** **Michelle Reid****–**

**CAPITULO 8**

Viajar con sus padres a Tenerife fue la mejor decisión que Serenity tomara en muchos años.

No sólo tuvo dos semanas de completo descanso, sino que también pudo conocer mejor los dos aventureros que la habían traído al mundo.

Los tres conversaron bastante sobre la polución mundial y el desequilibrio ecológico. Su madre le explicó que su trabajo, y el de su marido, ayudaban a los biólogos que luchaban por preservar especies en peligro.

Caminar a la orilla del mar con sus padres fue una linda experiencia para Serenity. Su padre informaba la que especie pertenecía cada pequeña forma de vida marina y porqué era encontrada allí.

A veces, Serenity tenía la impresión que era tratada como una niña ignorante, pero no podía decir que eso no le agradaba.

Percibió que nunca se volvería una discípula de sus padres. Mucho tiempo pasara, y ya no era posible cambiar las circunstancias que la habían vuelto lo que era. Eso, sin contar el dolor provocado por los recuerdos de los momentos de soledad en su infancia, cuando se sintiera olvidada. Pero, por lo menos, estaba aprendiendo a entenderlos, tal vez, admirarlos por su total dedicación a la causa que habían abrazado.

Al volver a Londres, se sentía mucho más tranquila. Las largas horas que pasara en la playa, bronceándose, sin nada que hacer, a no ser pensar, la ayudaron a reorganizar su vida.

Amaba a Dar, y ese era un hecho inalterable. Pero concluyó que sólo su amor no sería capaz de sustentar la relación.

Precisaba librarse por completo del poder de Dar, y la única manera de conseguir eso era salir de la empresa, encontrar otro empleo y comenzar una nueva vida.

Fue con esa decisión que entró a su departamento, en el edificio de los Chiba, después de dos semanas de vacaciones. La primera persona que vio fue a Ciprine.

— ¡Como estás de bonita! —la secretaria elogió, mirando la piel bronceada, que contrastaba de manera genial con los largos cabellos rubios. Pero, completó: — ¡Y estás en serios problemas!

Serenity sonrió. Fue con Ciprine que conversara, antes de ir a Tenerife, dejando a la asistente la tarea de avisarle Zafiro que se tomaba dos semanas libres, sin permiso.

— No sé lo que está pasando, pero desde que resolviste salir de vacaciones esto aquí se convirtió en un lío —Ciprine informó.

— ¿Cómo?

— Dar exigió que Zafiro explicase tu desaparición. Zafiro, entonces, le preguntó si él creía que tú debías estar eternamente esperando un minuto de su atención. Dar se puso furioso, y ahora anda por ahí, peleando con todo el mundo.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

— Porque me quedé escuchando, pegada a la puerta de la oficina de Zafiro.

Discutieron también sobre el contrato con Moon, pero esa parte no la entendí bien.

-¿Qué paso en Zurich?

— Nada. ¿Cuál fue el desenlace con Moon?

— Oh, ¿no lo sabes? Dar arregló todo, antes de salir de Zurich.

Serenity frunció la frente, intrigada.

— Pero él no podría haberlo hecho —dijo. — ¡Ni se puso en contacto con Rubeus Moon!

Ciprine se dio de hombros.

— Bueno, tengo la copia del contrato aquí, en algún lugar —dijo, comenzando a revolver los papeles sobre la mesa después abriendo y cerrando gavetas. — ¡Lo encontré!

Entregó la copia del contrato a Serenity.

— Mira la firma de Dar, encima de la de Moon —continuó. — Y la fecha, ¡mira la fecha! Cerró el negocio el mismo día que ustedes llegaron a Zurich.

Serenity leyó rápidamente el contrato y comenzó a enfurecerse.

— ¿Dónde está Zafiro? —indagó.

— En su oficina —Ciprine respondió, frunciendo el ceño al ver un sobre blanco que Serenity sacó de su cartera. —Si tienes un poco de juicio, vas a subir y hablar con Dar, antes que él aparezca aquí, ¡gritando como loco!

— ¡Voy a verlo cuando a mí se me antoje!

Serenity caminó hasta la oficina de Zafiro y abrió la puerta sin llamar.

— ¡Serenity! —él exclamó, poniéndose de pie. — ¡Estás maravillosa! Esas dos semanas te hicieron muy bien.

— Fue así, ¡hasta que vine y leí esto! —Serenity replicó, tirando la copia del contrato con Moon encima de la mesa: — ¿Qué significa?

— ¿Qué significa? —Zafiro repitió, pareciendo poco a gusto. — Significa que Dar cerró un gran negocio. No sé porqué me estás mirando así. ¡Sabes que Dar fue a Alemania para encargarse de ese asunto!

— Lo sé, pero no entiendo como pudo ser tan rápido, ¡como cerró el negocio el mismo día que llegó!

— Oh... —Zafiro se sentó. — ¿Él no te contó? Ah, debe haberse olvidado, por causa de la operación de Calaverait.

— ¡Ó no quería que yo lo supiera! ¿Qué tipo de juego tú y tu hermano están haciendo, Zafiro? ¿Fui mandada a Zurich apenas porque Dar me quería allá?

Zafiro se sonrojó.

— Escucha, no pelees conmigo, ¡pelea con mi hermano! —exclamó. — ¡Fue él quién planeó todo!

— ¡Con tu ayuda! Lo que me da la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto, ¡entregando esto! —Serenity tiró sobre la mesa el sobre que sostenía. Zafiro lo miró y enseguida adivinó que contenía una carta de dimisión.

— No puedo aceptarlo —declaró, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

— Puedes si, porque yo insisto.

— Oh, Serenity, ¡no me hagas esto! ¡Dar me va a despellejar vivo, si lo acepto!

— ¿Quieres un consejo, Zafiro? Mientras él esté arrancando tu piel, arráncale la de él también. Dar se te adelantó en el negocio con Moon.

— No pude hacer nada para impedirlo. ¡Ve a pedirle explicaciones a él!

— Oh, voy si, pero antes quiero saber una cosa. ¿Cómo fue que Jedaite Dark entró en esta historia?

— Creí que un poco de competencia haría que Dar percibiese cuanto te ama.

"Yo vi como me ama", Serenity pensó, amargada. Dar adora estar conmigo, ¡hasta que su hijita ó su ex-mujer exigen su presencia!

— ¿Y cómo esta Calaverait? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

— Aún en el hospital. Tuvo una infección y lo pasó muy mal, pero ya está mucho mejor. Irá a la casa dentro de pocos días. Serenity, por favor, ¡rompe esa carta de dimisión!

— No. No me gusta ser usada. ¡Y ustedes me usaron todo el tiempo!

— Hey ¿adónde vas? —Zafiro preguntó, al verla volverse hacia la puerta.

— A pedirle explicaciones al patrón, como sugeriste.

— ¡Lleva la carta contigo! —le dijo, empujando el sobre por la mesa. — No tengo coraje suficiente para aceptar tu pedido de dimisión.

Serenity tomó la carta y salió de la oficina. Estaba furiosa, entró a la oficina de Dar, sin llamar. De pie junto a la ventana él miraba para afuera. No estaba usando el saco, y puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Serenity sintió su corazón latir acelerado, como latía todas las veces en que lo veía.

"No vine aquí para arrojarme a sus brazos", pensó. "Vine para..."

— ¿Dónde estuviste? —Dar indagó, volviéndose.

— ¡Por ahí! —ella respondió.

— No es con su ex-novio que está hablando, Srta. Tsukino, sino con su patrón. ¡Exijo una explicación!

Ex-novio, Serenity repitió mentalmente, sintiéndose palidecer. "Es la primera vez que Dar habla así".

— ¿Dónde estuviste? —insistió.

— En una de las islas de Tenerife. Unos amigos de mis padres nos prestaron la casa que tienen allá.

— ¿Viajaste con tus padres? ¡No lo creo!

— ¿Por qué tanto espanto? —Serenity preguntó.

— ¡Porque siempre dijiste que los odiabas!

— ¡Nunca dije eso!

— Oh, entonces amas a tus padres, pero te gusta despreciarlos, como lo has hecho conmigo.

— ¡No es nada de eso! Nosotros apenas... Nunca nos entendimos muy bien, pero ahora está todo resuelto.

— ¿Conmigo, ó con tus padres?

— ¡Con mis padres! ¡Nunca, ni en un millón de años, conseguiría entenderme contigo! Y, por favor, dime si estás hablando como mi patrón. Debo responder de otra manera, si así fuera.

Dar bufó y pasó la mano en sus cabellos.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberle? —indagó. — Soy una persona sola, para todos, ¡pero contigo tengo que ser dos!

— ¿Que tal si hablamos de Zurich? Más precisamente, del contrato con Moon.

— ¡Ah! — Dar la encaró. — No voy a pedir disculpas por eso.

— ¿¡Me mandaste a Zurich para servir a tus propósitos!?

— No. Para que nos quedáramos solos por algún tiempo. Creí que podríamos resolver nuestros problemas.

— En otras palabras, ¡creíste que podrías llevarme a la cama otra vez!

— ¡Oh, claro! —él concordó, irónico. — ¿Que otra razón tendría para querer estar solo contigo, a no ser llevarte a la cama?

— ¡Mi dios, Dar! ¡Eres un canalla! Tramaste todo, ¡sólo para tener sexo conmigo!

— Es verdad. Pero la trama fue una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, ¡porque bastó que yo te acariciase para hacerte perder el control y caer en mis brazos!

Serenity bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

— ¿Cómo cerraste el negocio con Moon tan rápidamente? —preguntó.

Dar se dio de hombros, indiferente.

— Mi reunión con Moon fue marcada antes que saliera de Londres — contó. — Nosotros dos conversamos y expusimos nuestros puntos de vista durante la cena, ¡mientras tú gentilmente mantenías al Sr. Dark ocupado!

Serenity levantó el mentón altivamente y colocó la carta de dimisión sobre la mesa.

— Zafiro tiene miedo de aceptar esto, entonces resolví entregártelo personalmente —declaró. — Es mi carta de dimisión.

Dar miró el sobre y después a ella.

— ¿Esta es otra de tus dulces maneras de decirme que terminamos? —indagó.

— No se puede terminar lo que nunca existió. Como acabas de explicarme, fui simplemente usada.

Él bufó, irritado.

— ¿No entendiste que estaba siendo sarcástico, repitiendo lo que insistes en creer? —gritó. — ¿Nunca se te ocurrió Serenity, que no soy yo quién tiene una pésima opinión de ti, sino tú misma?

Ella desvió la mirada.

— Mi carta de dimisión Dar. —insistió con firmeza.

— No la acepto.

Serenity le dio la espalda.

— ¿Cómo osas renunciar? —Dar censuró.

— ¿Qué estamos discutiendo? ¿Mi salida de la empresa ó de tu vida?

— ¡Las dos cosas! Ó mejor, ninguna de las dos, ¡ya que no vas a salir de ningún lugar! ¡Esperé por ti durante dos semanas infernales! ¿Y qué haces? ¡Entras aquí con tu carta de dimisión y una expresión indignada!

Dar se aproximó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la giró.

— ¡Que maldición, Serenity! Contigo, cuando creo que di un paso al frente, ¡descubro que di dos para atrás!

— Explica a lo que te lleva ese "paso al frente".

— Me lleva a ti, ¿será que no lo ves?

— No, porque tienes un gran obelisco llamado "familia" entre nosotros dos.

— Disculpa por lo que pasó en el hospital.

— Creí que habías dicho que no pedirías disculpas —Serenity observó, encarándolo desafiante.

— No voy a pedir disculpas por la negociación con Moon, pero pido por Lita. Tienes que entender que ella es una muchacha explosiva...

"Egoísta, mimada y con una lengua felina", Serenity completó mentalmente, pero guardó sus pensamientos para si.

— Ella sufrió un shock terrible —él prosiguió. —Quedó amedrentada e insegura. Te dijo cosas terribles, pero se arrepintió enseguida.

— Que bueno. Me quedo feliz porque ella haya reconocido el error.

"Ó el error táctico", Serenity se dijo a si misma.

— ¡Por el amor de dios! —Dar exclamó. — ¡Su madre está enferma, casi murió! ¿No puedes mostrar un poco de compasión?

— ¿Vas a aceptar mi pedido de dimisión, si demuestro compasión? —preguntó.

— No, ¡no voy a aceptar nada!

Con rapidez, Dar la abrazó y la besó con ardor, pero ella se mantuvo inmóvil.

— Bésame también. ¡Serenity! —él dijo.

Serenity movió la cabeza, negando.

— Puedo forzarte —él avisó — Sólo preciso hacer esto.

Pasó su lengua seductoramente en los labios de ella. Serenity no resistió y los entreabrió.

— Ríndete —él murmuró. — Sabes lo que quieres.

"No, no lo sé", ella pensó. Pero sintió una ola de placer, cuando las manos masculinas se deslizaron hasta sus caderas. Se aferró al cuello de la camisa de él, como si precisase de apoyo para mantenerse en pie, entonces deslizó las manos por el pecho amplio y musculoso.

Dar gimió de placer y la empujó hacia él. Como si quisiera castigarlo, Serenity le mordió la lengua. En vez de protestar contra aquel pequeño gesto, él rió.

— Atrevida —murmuró, comenzando a morder levemente el cuello delicado.

El teléfono sonó. Por algunos segundos, ninguno de los dos pareció oír los llamados estridentes.

— Atiende —Serenity murmuró por fin.

— ¿Sabes?, tus ojos se ponen aún más azules cuando estás excitada.

— Atiende el teléfono. Puede ser importante, como Calaverait pidiendo unos racimos de uva, ó Lita queriendo saber si no hay ninguna mujer aquí.

— Para una mujer tan linda, tú tienes una lengua demasiado venenosa, ¿sabías?

— Cuidado, entonces.

Serenity lo besó, pasando la lengua por los labios firmes, después cubrió de besos el cuello largo. Dar nunca resistía, cuando ella lo provocaba de aquella manera.

— Sabes como dejarme loco, ¿no? —susurró, besándola con pasión.

El teléfono no paró de sonar, pero ellos tampoco pararon de besarse. Por fin.

Dar soltó un suspiro irritado, dio dos pasos para atrás y levantó el tubo de la base.

— ¿Qué pasa? —atendió.

Serenity sonrió, grata por no ser ella la persona del otro lado de la línea.

— Oh, Netflye —Dar habló, desconcertado, sentándose en el borde de la mesa. — Gracias por devolver mi llamada. No, no estás interrumpiendo nada. Sólo estoy teniendo un problemita con uno de los empleados.

Miró a Serenity con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras oía lo que Netflye decía.

— No, nada grave. Ya está todo resuelto —aseguró hablando con el otro hombre. Serenity fue a la ventana y miró para afuera, encantada con la vista.

— Excelente —Dar dijo. — Está todo bien, entonces, tomaré el primer avión y estaré contigo a las... —miró su reloj. — ¿Por las dos, hora de tu país?

"¿El primer avión?", Serenity repitió, hablando consigo misma.

Recordó que Netflye era el director de la filial de los Chiba en Estados Unidos, y concluyó que Dar viajaría inmediatamente para Nueva York. Se sintió sola y frustrada una vez más.

— Me gusta ese vestido —Dar comentó, al colgar el teléfono. — Quedas muy sensual con él... Comienzo a tener ideas no muy apropiadas para una oficina...

Podríamos hacer el amor aquí mismo, Serenity...

— Disculpa, mas decidí que sólo voy a proporcionar ese placer al hombre con quién me voy a casar —Serenity respondió, girándose.

— ¡Ah! Volvemos a la batalla, ¿no? —Dar se recostó en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Qué pasó ahora?

Serenity ignoró la pregunta.

— Te entregué mi pedido de dimisión —dijo. — Estoy esperando que lo aceptes.

Fue el turno de Dar de ignorarla.

— ¿Conociste a alguien en estas dos semanas libres? —indagó.

— ¿Y si lo hubiese conocido? Me gustaría encontrar un hombre que realmente entendiese y respetase una mujer.

Él rió.

— Te entiendo muy bien...

— Sexo. ¡Siempre todo tiene que ver con el sexo! ¡Intentar conversar contigo es lo mismo que pretender mantener un diálogo con un loco! ¡Sólo consigo respuestas sin sentido!

— ¡Estoy intentando descubrir qué transformó la mujer cariñosa que estaba en mis brazos minutos atrás, en esa negrera!

— Cena conmigo esta noche y hablaremos sobre eso.

— Ah, estás enojada porque voy a los Estados Unidos.

— ¡Estoy enojada porque te dejé, una vez más, desviarme del rumbo que tracé para mi vida! Acepta mi pedido de dimisión, ¡para que pueda verme libre de ti!

— ¿Por qué te molestas con eso, cuando en verdad no es lo que quieres? —Dar indagó. — Tienes razón, la situación está completamente fuera de control. Voy a hacernos un favor a los dos.

Tomó el sobre blanco de la mesa y lo rasgó mientras Serenity lo observaba, pasmada.

— Ahora, todo lo que tienes que hacer es esperar una semana y dactilografiar otra carta de dimisión —él dijo. — Estaré de regreso de los Estados Unidos y discutiremos el asunto durante una cena, como tú misma propusiste, y te aseguro que tendrás mi completa y total atención.

— A menos que el teléfono suene.

— ¡Serenity! —Dar gritó, impaciente. — Estoy intentando hacer que nuestra relación salga adelante, ¿no lo ves?

— ¿Por qué?

— Promete esperar una semana, ¡por favor! —Dar pidió, levantándose y posando las manos en los hombros de ella. — No me gustaría ir a los Estados Unidos ahora, pero preciso. ¡Tienen problemas que sólo yo puedo resolver! Pero de aquí a una semana conversaremos, lo prometo.

— ¡No veo lo que esa conversación puede traer de bueno! Continuaremos andando en círculos y no llegaremos a ningún lugar, ¡como siempre!

— No esta vez. Una semana solamente, conejita. —él inclinó la cabeza y la besó gentilmente. — Sé generosa conmigo, por lo menos esta vez, y espera una semana.

Serenity suspiró, mirándolo a los ojos.

— Está bien —concordó, marchando hacia la puerta.

"Dar lo consiguió de nuevo", se dijo a si misma, saliendo de la sala. "Una vez más, él me sedujo".

**ESTA VEZ DARIEN TENDRA PENSADO LUCHAR POR ELLA…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos del Amor**

**-** **Michelle Reid****–**

**CAPITULO 9**

La semana siguiente fue tumultuosa. Zafiro comenzó un nuevo proyecto, y Serenity estuvo muy ocupada. Dar no llamó, pero ella tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Lo que tenían que decirse era muy importante, para ser tratado por teléfono, entonces era mejor que no mantuviesen ningún contacto.

Serenity se entregó al trabajo y, para su sorpresa, consiguió sacar a Dar de sus pensamientos. Hasta que, la tarde del sábado, cuando entró sin anunciarse a la oficina de Zafiro, vio a Lita.

— Oh, disculpa —pidió con delicadeza y mostró su intención de cerrar la puerta.

— Miren quién está aquí, la amiguita de mi papá —Lita ironizó. — ¿Ó debo decir ex-amiguita?

— ¡Lita! —Zafiro exclamó, en un tono de voz nada amigable.

Serenity consiguió mantener el autocontrol y focalizó la atención en su jefe.

— Vuelvo después, Zafiro —dijo con determinación. — Cuando no estés ocupado.

— No. Espera —él pidió, levantándose. — Mereces un pedido de disculpas de esta joven señorita. Y ella se va a disculpar, ¿no Lita?

— No, no lo haré —Lita respondió desafiante. — En verdad, tío Zafiro, no sé como la mantienes trabajando aquí, ¡después que papá la expulsó!

— ¡Basta! —Zafiro gritó, impaciente. — ¿Cómo osas hablarle de ese modo a Serenity? ¿Cómo te atreves?

— Lo hace porque la dejaron creer que puede hacer todo lo que quiere —Serenity declaró con rabia. — Pero creo que es el momento que alguien la coloque a la par de algunas cosas, Srta. Chiba. ¡Y una de las principales es que su padre no me expulsó!

— ¡Mentirosa! —Lita retrucó, furiosa. — Fue en el hospital, cuando mi madre estaba enferma, ¿recuerdas? ¡Oí a mi padre echarte!

— ¡Lo que oyó fue a su padre pedirme que me retire para no ver la vergüenza que él estaba sintiendo de su hija!

Serenity estaba segura que Dar le pidiera que se fuese, no porque creyera las mentiras de Lita, sino porque tanta falsedad lo dejara demasiado apenado.

Lita se levantó del sillón.

— ¡Él te odia! —exclamó. — ¡Él me lo dijo!

— Siéntese —Serenity ordenó con firmeza, colocando la mano en el hombro de la muchacha y obligándola a sentarse.

— Serenity... —Zafiro tentó interferir.

— Quédate fuera de esto. —Serenity dijo, áspera, son desviar los ojos del rostro de la joven. — La conversación es entre Lita y yo. Me cansé de los insultos de esta muchacha maleducada. Más aún, me cansé de sus mentiras. Ahora, por primera vez en su vida de niña mimada, ella va a oír unas verdades.

— No tengo que estar sentada aquí, escuchando lo que tienes que decir —Lita retrucó, pareciendo asustada con la reacción de Serenity.

— Oh, te vas a quedar sentadita ahí, si señor. Tu padre nunca intentó sacarme de su vida. ¡Fui yo que me alejé, porque no aguantaba más la despreciable familia que tiene!

— ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Él te expulsó, no te quiere ver más! Papá siempre se libra de las mujeres, porque hago que ellas...

Lita se interrumpió, sonrojándose.

— Oh, Lita, eso prueba que eres una niñita mimada y egoísta —Serenity se burló.

— ¡Te odio! —Lita gritó, airada. — ¡Toda mi familia te odia! Quieres separar a mis padres y...

— ¿Separarlos? —Zafiro se entrometió, incrédulo. — ¿Enloqueciste Lita? ¡Ellos están separados desde hace ocho años!

— Lo que no entiendo es como alguien que tiene tanto cariño por ellos puede volverse una persona mordaz y malvada como tú —Serenity declaró tranquilamente. — Pero es el momento de que Dar tome consciencia de lo que haces, Makoto. —dijo su nombre completo, porque Lita simplemente lo detestaba

— Eres la persona más egoísta que tuve la infelicidad de conocer —prosiguió, después de una breve pausa. — Sólo te importas tú misma y no te importa dejar tristes a las personas a tu alrededor, ¡siempre y cuando seas el centro de las atenciones!

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —Lita protestó, desconcertada. — ¡No soy egoísta!

— ¿No? ¡Mira como obligas a tu padre a fingir que no tiene vida propia, fuera del grupo familiar! ¡No lo dejas encontrar la felicidad al lado de una mujer, haciéndolo sentirse culpable! Y eres tan mala, que te sientes orgullosa de eso.

— Serenity... —Zafiro susurró en tono de advertencia, viendo la expresión furiosa de su sobrina.

— Tú no quieres que nadie amenace tu poder sobre Dar —Serenity continuó. — ¿Y todo por qué? Para castigarlo. Sabes que te ama profundamente, y entonces lo culpa por haber terminado un casamiento que ya había acabado hacía años. Pero eso no te interesa, ¿cierto?

— Estás diciendo esas cosas por despecho, porque él nunca se va a casar contigo —Lita replicó, levantándose lentamente.

— ¿Casarse? —Serenity repitió, riendo. — Debes ser muy burra para creer que quiero tener contacto con una familia como la tuya. No, Lita, no quiero casarme con tu padre. No quiero más nada de él.

Hizo una pausa, tragando un repentino nudo en su garganta.

— Quiero un hombre que me ame por encima de todo —prosiguió. — Tu padre no puede ser ese hombre, por lo menos mientras estés atrapado en tus redes.

— ¡Vagabunda! —la muchacha insultó.

Serenity sonrió.

— Insultos no me alcanzan, niña mimada —declaró y salió calmadamente de la oficina.

— Zafiro llevó a Lita a casa —la secretaria informó, entrando en su oficina minutos después. —Dijo que no volverá, porque no quiere encontrarse con Dar.

¿Dar?, Serenity repitió mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Dar ya volvió?

— Llegó a la hora del almuerzo —Ciprine contó. — Almorcé con la secretaria de él. Ella dijo que él fue directo a la casa, a descansar del viaje.

Serenity sintió un escalofrío. No imaginaba cual sería la reacción de Dar, cuando supiera lo que pasara en la oficina de Zafiro.

Pero ahora ya está hecho, pensó.

Dar apareció en la oficina de ella media hora después.

— Ya supe lo que pasó entre tú y mi hija. ¿Precisabas ser tan dura con ella?

— ¿Te estás refiriendo a las verdades que le dije a Lita? —indagó, levantándose de la silla giratoria.

— ¿Fue esa la manera que encuentras para vengarte de las mentiras de mi hija?

— No. Fue la manera de devolver los variados insultos que ella me hizo. La primera vez que encontré a Lita, ella me avisó que no duraría un mes contigo.

Dar se volvió y la encaró, pasmado.

— ¿Ó debo contar lo que pasó en la fiesta de cumpleaños? —Serenity continuó. — Ella, con enorme placer, caminó por el salón hablando de mí a todos los invitados, y bien alto, para que yo lo oyera también, llamándome de "la rubia-boba de papá".

Él se pasó la mano por los cabellos, pareciendo no creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¿Ó debo describir la escena en el hospital, cuando ella intentó convencerme que tú aún dormías con Calaverait?

Dar quedó pálido y se volvió.

— No pienses que estoy colocando toda a culpa en Lita —Serenity dijo calmadamente. — Ella fue animada por ti y Calaverait. Ustedes dos dan un espectáculo bastante convincente. No es de extrañarse que la muchacha alimente la esperanza de que un día sus padres se vuelvan a casar.

Él bajó la cabeza, en un gesto de desaliento.

— Calaverait participa de la escenificación, pero no estoy segura que sea apenas eso —Serenity dijo. — Puedo estar equivocada, pero tengo la impresión que ella también espera que vuelvas, un día.

Dar suspiró y se masajeó la nuca, entonces giró y ocupó una silla frente a la mesa.

— Cuéntame el resto —pidió. — ¿Qué pasó hoy, en la oficina de Zafiro?

— Entré y encontré a Lita. Mi primera reacción fue salir, pero ella comenzó a provocarme y...

Serenity se dio de hombros y comenzó a contarle todo lo que pasara.

— Si no me crees, pregúntale a Zafiro —dijo al terminar. — Ó mismo a Ciprine, porque ella escuchó todo, como siempre.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana.

— De tanto proteger a tu hija, acabaste creando un monstruo —comentó. — Y, si no haces algo, será demasiado tarde. Ella no es feliz y nunca lo será si continúa creyendo que su felicidad se basa en una nueva unión de sus padres.

— Calaverait y yo nunca volveremos a estar juntos —Dar aseguró.

— ¿No es la hora de que uno de ustedes se lo diga a Lita? No me gusta tu hija, pero entiendo porqué aún tiene esperanza de verlos juntos.

Dar suspiró, inclinó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos. Viendo su perturbación, Serenity sintió ganas de llorar. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, procurando controlarse.

— Creo que debo contarte algunas cosas sobre Lita —Dar murmuró por fin, haciendo que Serenity girase para mirarlo. — Hace unos tres años, ella hizo pésimas amistades y se volvió tan rebelde que Calaverait no conseguía controlarla ya. Hizo una pausa, como si le costase continuar. — Lita comenzó a robar objetos de la casa, cosas pequeñas, cuya falta demoraba en ser notada —continuó. —Pero eran piezas de valor, que conseguían un buen precio en las calles.

Hizo una nueva pausa.

— Vendía los objetos para comprar drogas —contó con tristeza. — Suerte que lo descubrí antes que ella estuviese involucrada más profundamente. Dejó el vicio, pero durante la terapia, contó que se sentía rechazada por mí y por su madre.

Miró sus manos, pareciendo aún más cansado que cuando llegara.

— Desde entonces, Calaverait y yo fingimos que aún somos una pareja feliz, cuando Lita está cerca —prosiguió. —Como tú misma dices, fingimos tan bien que ella lo creyó.

Serenity no hizo ningún comentario.

— ¿Crees que no oí las cosas que mi hija te dijo aquella mañana, en el hospital? —Dar indagó.

— ¿Oíste todo?

— Oí y peleé con ella. Para ser honesto, perdí la paciencia y llegué a ser bruto. Me pregunté a mí mismo lo que estaba haciendo, entregando mi vida a las manos de

Lita, dejando que ella me controlase.

Dar se calló y se quedó en silencio algunos instantes.

— Ella pidió disculpas —continuó. — Explicó que te dijo aquellas cosas porque estaba atormentada con el sentimiento de culpa.

— ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué? —se extrañó Serenity.

— Calaverait le contó que estaba enferma, un día antes, en la fiesta, pero Lita le imploró que no se lo dijera a nadie. No quería que las personas se preocupasen, ¡ó estropearía la celebración de su cumpleaños! —pasando la mano por su rostro, Dar suspiró. — Al descubrir la gravedad de la dolencia de Calaverait, ella quedó llena de remordimientos y explotó contigo, por quien sentía rabia. Quedé avergonzado con las cosas que te dijo.

— Por eso me pediste que me fuera.

— Si. Estaba furioso, pero como el problema de Calaverait era grave, esperé hasta que ella mejorase, antes de decirle unas verdades a Lita.

Dar se levantó, caminó hasta el escritorio, descolgó el teléfono y discó un número.

— ¿Calaverait?

Serenity sintió una punzada en el corazón al percibir que Dar llamara a su ex-esposa. Él tomó una decisión, y ella estaba recelosa de saber cual era.

— ¿Lita está ahí? —preguntó. — ¿Qué? ¿Ya? Ella no demoró mucho para recuperarse, ¿no? —la respuesta de Calaverait lo enojó. — Está resuelto, Calaverait. Más que resuelto.

Miró a Serenity, que irguió el mentón y lo encaró desafiante. Como respuesta, él apenas sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? —preguntó, recordándole a Serenity que Calaverait aún se estaba recuperando de la cirugía. — Creo que debes saber que estamos cerca de una crisis, y que precisamos conversar.

Calaverait dijo algo que lo puso furioso.

— ¡No! —Dar negó. — No sólo Lita, sino tú y yo también. ¿Puedo ir ahí dentro de media hora?

Calaverait debía haber aceptado, porque Dar movió la cabeza afirmativamente, colocó el teléfono en su lugar y volvió su atención a Serenity.

— ¿Dónde está Zafiro? —indagó.

— Salió. Se escondió de ti.

— ¿Ah si? ¡Él adora provocarme!

— Como puedes... —Serenity comenzó a protestar.

Dar no la dejó terminar apoderándose de su boca con un beso seductor.

— Precisaba de esto —susurró. — ¿Dónde está tu casaca?

Serenity lo encaró, confusa.

— ¿Dónde está tu casaca? —él repitió, mirando alrededor con impaciencia. — Ve a buscarla. Vas conmigo.

— ¡No voy a ningún lugar! ¡Estoy trabajando!

— Soy tu patrón, ¿recuerdas? ¡Busca tu casaca! Tenemos cosas que resolver y decidí resolverlas ahora.

— Cosas, tipo... ¡Dar! ¡No quiero ir a casa de Calaverait! ¡Y no veo porqué quieres que yo vaya!

— ¿No lo ves? Fuiste tú quien comenzó todo, Serenity. ¡Soy yo quien no entiende porqué no quieres ayudarme a terminarlo!

— ¿Terminar qué? ¿No me puedes contar lo que pretendes hacer?

Él se negó, moviendo la cabeza.

— Vas a descubrirlo en breve —respondió. — Vamos.

Serenity sacó la casaca del armario y se la puso en los hombros. Dar abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió, parando en el escritorio de Ciprine.

— Si sabes donde está mi hermano, avísale que secuestré su asistente personal —ordenó. — Dile que vaya a casa de Calaverait. Y que llegue allá lo más rápido posible.

— Esto es una locura —Serenity protestó, cuando ya estaban en el coche. — ¡Debes haber enloquecido si crees que me puedes tratar así!

Ignorándola, Dar colocó el Lotus en movimiento.

Calaverait aún vivía en la misma casa donde viviera durante su matrimonio. Era una vasta propiedad, con portón electrónico, que se abrió, cuando Dar accionó el control remoto.

Entraron, y él estacionó el auto, descendió, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta a Serenity. Cuando ella no dio muestras de querer salir, la empujó para afuera.

— ¡No quiero entrar allá! —Serenity habló.

— Pero vas a entrar, quieras, ó no.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos grisáceos, fue su encuentro, ni bien Dar abrió la puerta de la casa y los dos entraron al vestíbulo.

— En la sala privada, señor —informó.

Dar atravesó el vestíbulo, empujando a Serenity. Recorriendo un corredor largo, llegaron a una sala acogedora donde Calaverait se encontraba acostada en un sofá, de ojos cerrados. El rostro pálido contrastaba dramáticamente con los arreglados cabellos esparcidos por la almohada.

— ¿Cómo estás Calaverait? —indagó Dar.

— Un poco mejor, a pesar de los dolores —ella respondió sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. — ¿Por qué decidiste hablar conmigo ahora? ¿Aquella mujercita tan tonta le hizo alguna cosa más a la pobre Lita?

— Pregúntale a ella misma, ya que la "mujercita tan tonta" está aquí a mi lado.

Obviamente atónita, Calaverait abrió los ojos, fijándolos en Serenity.

— Con relación a la "pobre Lita", tú y yo creamos un gran problema, Calaverait, y ya es más que el momento de resolverlo —declaró Dar.

— ¿Problema? ¿Qué tipo de problema? —su ex-esposa quiso saber.

— ¿Tú te casarías conmigo, Calaverait? —él preguntó, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡No me casaría contigo de nuevo ni que fueras el último hombre del mundo!

— Excelente, pues lo último que haría sería casarme contigo otra vez. Siendo así, supongo que no harás ningún escándalo cuando mi casamiento con Serenity sea anunciado. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

**QUE BUENO QUE SERE AL FIN PUSO EN SU SITIO A LA CAPRICHOSA DE LITA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos del Amor**

**-** **Michelle Reid****–**

**CAPITULO 10**

Siguió un profundo silencio. Tanto Serenity como Calaverait estaban atónitas.

— Lita quedará loca de rabia. —Calaverait habló por fin.

— ¿Qué payasada es esa Dar? —Serenity gritó, librándose de la mano de él. — ¡No nos vamos a casar! Estoy cansada de tus manipulaciones. ¡Y tampoco quiero ningún lazo con tu familia horrorosa!

Hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó:

— Me estoy yendo.

— No vas a ningún lugar —Dar declaró alcanzándola y agarrándola del brazo. — Comenzaste esto, ¡por lo tanto te vas a quedar aquí y me ayudarás a terminar!

— ¿Terminar qué? —preguntó Zafiro, entrando en la sala.

Aliviada, sabiendo que él la sacaría de aquella situación, Serenity lo miró, suplicante.

— ¡Ayúdame, Zafiro! —pidió. — ¡Manda a este arrogante que me suelte! ¡Quiero irme!

— Yo la dejaría ir si fuera tú, Dar —dijo Zafiro en tono serio. — ¿No crees que es mucha cobardía estar amenazando mujeres?

— ¡No estoy amenazando a nadie! —Dar se defendió impaciente. — ¡Estoy intentando convencer a esta loca a casarse conmigo!

Zafiro se mostró confuso por un instante, entonces sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Casarse? Oh, está todo bien, entonces. ¡Creí que ustedes se estaban matando! Choca los cinco, hermano. —levantó la mano para que Dar la palmeara sonriendo. — ¿Me vas a invitar a ser tu padrino?

— ¡Paren! —Serenity gritó, al borde de un ataque de nervios. — ¿Quieren hacer el favor de parar con esto?

Entonces, comenzó a llorar, y Dar la abrazó.

— No llores, conejita —él murmuró suavemente. — Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

— ¡No me puedo casar contigo! ¡A tu hija no le gusto! —Serenity argumentó.

— Pero tú me gustas a mí —Dar susurró cariñosamente, acariciando los cabellos sedosos. — ¡Me gustas mucho!

La besó con ardor, y ella acabó por rendirse, abrazándolo del cuello y entreabriendo los labios para que él profundizase el beso. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en saber si Calaverait y Zafiro estaban mirando, si estaban incómodos, siendo testigos de aquel momento de pasión.

— Aún así, no me puedo casar contigo —Serenity insistió, cuando se separaron. — Mi vida sería pura infelicidad.

— ¿Te estás refiriendo a Lita?

— Si. Ella es tu hija, y tú la amas. No voy a permitir que la lastimes por mi causa —dijo, dejando las lágrimas correr — ¡Lita nunca me perdonaría, si yo lo permitiese!

— Te perdonaría, si.

Los cuatros miraron espantados a la puerta, y vieron a Lita parada allí, con las manos en los bolsillos del jean, una expresión compenetrada en el bonito rostro.

Instintivamente, Serenity se alejó de Dar, pero él la empujó junto a si.

Lita miró a Dar, después a Serenity, con aire desconfiado. Miró a Zafiro largamente, muy seria, como si estuviese enojada con él.

— Creo que he sido una idiota —declaró por fin, entrando en la sala. — Disculpen.

— ¡Oh, Lita, querida! —Calaverait murmuró, emocionada. La muchacha miró a su madre y sonrió levemente.

— La culpa es tuya, mamá. Ó mejor, tuya y de papá —acusó. — Siempre parecían estar muy bien, juntos. ¡Ustedes dos no pasan de una pareja de niños que tienen miedo de encarar la verdad!

Calaverait tragó en seco, mientras Zafiro reía sarcásticamente.

— Muy bien —Zafiro incentivó, aplaudiendo. — Debes decir a tus padres lo que piensas de ellos. Ya era la hora de que alguien lo hiciera.

— Alguien ya lo hizo, tío Zafiro. —Lita miró a Serenity — ¿Tú amas a mi papá?

Serenity tuvo la sensación que la sala quedó pequeña y la ahogaba demasiado. Enseguida, creyó que estaba soñando y pestañeó varias veces, como que intentando despertar.

— Vamos, conejita —Dar murmuró con dulzura. —Responde.

— Te odio —Serenity susurró. — ¡Te odio a ti y a toda tu despreciable familia!

— Lo sé, lo sé —Dar dijo, entonces la besó cariñosamente. — Pero...

— Pero también te amo —ella confesó.

— Entonces, se pueden casar, con mi aprobación —Lita murmuró, como si le costase hacer esa concesión.

— ¡Oh, no me voy a casar con tu padre! —Serenity gritó, exasperada. Entonces miró a Dar. — No me voy a casar contigo.

Dar, pareciendo desanimado, la soltó.

— ¿Por qué? —Lita indagó, caminando hasta Serenity parando frente a ella. — ¡Quería que mi padre actuara como un hombre fuerte! Bueno, ¿él no está probando que es fuerte, pidiéndote casamiento, aún sabiendo que me lastima?

— Eso no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza —Serenity respondió.

— El problema soy yo, ¿no? No me quiere como entenada, es eso, ¿no? ¡Sé porqué! Al final, después de lo que te hice. Serenity, si yo prometo no interferir, ¿te casas con mi papá?

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, reafirmando su sinceridad.

— ¡Mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con Lita! —Serenity afirmó. — ¡Tiene que ver con el amor, puro y simple, nada más! Tu padre no me ama, ¿no sabías eso?

— ¿Estás loca? —Dar preguntó, atónito. — ¿Cuándo fue que yo dije que no te amaba?

— Pero tampoco jamás dijiste que me amabas —Serenity presionó.

— ¿Quieres decir que él nunca se te declaró? —Lita preguntó, perpleja.

— ¡Lita! —Dar la reprendió.

— Me voy —Serenity anunció, ansiosa por librarse de aquel clima desagradable.

— Muy bien —Dar concordó, ríspido. — Voy contigo.

Girándose hacia los otros, dijo:

— Nos veremos la semana que viene, en mi apartamento, en una reunión con todos los Chiba —anunció, entonces miró a Serenity y preguntó: — ¿Tus padres aún están en el país?

— Si —ella respondió, frunciendo la frente, sin comprender donde Dar quería llegar.

— Pero...

— ¿Tu tía Mina? ¿Tus dos tíos solterones?

— También, pero...

— Entonces, haremos una fiesta con todos los Chiba y los Tsukino, ¡para celebrar nuestro compromiso!

Con aquella declaración. Dar salió de la sala, llevando a Serenity sin darle tiempo a protestar.

— Me quieres soltar, ¿por favor? —ella exigió, intentando librarse de él, pero en vano.

— Sólo cuando estés segura, en el auto —él respondió con seriedad, abriendo la puerta frontal de la bella y lujosa casa.

Poco después, paraban junto al coche.

— Entra —Dar dijo, abriendo la puerta del pasajero.

— No — ella respondió, cruzando los brazos en un gesto de necedad. — ¡No me quiero casar contigo, Dar! Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no voy a cambiar de idea.

— Entra en el auto Serenity.

— Yo...

Dar la abrazó y la besó de modo avasallante. Cuando la soltó, Serenity estaba tan aturdida, que casi no podía mantenerse de pie.

— No soy lo suficientemente fuerte, ¿no? —Dar murmuró, acariciándole el cabello.

— ¡No me estaba refiriendo a tu fuerza física!

— ¿A mi fuerza sexual, entonces?

— De eso yo nunca dudé.

— Entonces, dudabas de la fuerza de mi amor. No dudes más. Te amo, Serenity. Me tomó algún tiempo notarlo, pero acabé descubriendo que no puedo vivir sin ti. Sé que fui un idiota, Serenity. Pero sólo percibí que te amaba tanto aquel día en que llegué al apartamento y descubrí que me abandonaste.

— Esa no es una disculpa aceptable.

— No, no lo es. —Dar bajó la cabeza con desánimo, entonces se recostó al auto. — Pero es la verdad. Sobre Lita... —miró la casa y suspiró. — Yo amo a mi hija.

Lastimarla es como lastimarme a mí mismo, pero descubrí que quedo más lastimado sin ti. —encaró a Serenity. — Fui egoísta, viéndote como mi propiedad, mi mujer —confesó. — No percibía que tú querías verme como tu hombre. Nunca más dejaré que mi familia interfiera, si estamos juntos.

— ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que Lita ó Calaverait te llamen, con exigencias y reclamos?

— ¿Te estás acordando de lo que pasó en Zurich?

— ¡Si, lo estoy! ¡Me usaste aquella noche, Dar! ¡Me usaste porque sabía que correrías hacia tu familia al primer llamado, sin importarte el hecho de que eso me lastimaría.

— Pero permití que me acompañaras, lo que no nos hizo ningún bien —él le recordó, ríspido. — Lita hizo un escándalo en el hospital, y tú te pusiste furiosa.

— Me pediste que me fuera.

— Fui a buscarte después. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí, cuando llegué al apartamento de Rei y no te encontré allí?

— ¡Quedaste frustrado, porque imaginaste que te estaría esperando, de brazos abiertos, loca para ir a la cama contigo! —Serenity respondió, sarcástica.

— No. ¡Me quedé preocupado! Saliste muy descontrolada del hospital. De noche, tuve la idea de llamar a casa de tus padres y, cuando lo hice, tu padre me dijo fríamente que no te veía hace meses.

Serenity lo encaró.

— ¿Mi padre? —repitió. — ¿Hablaste con mi padre y él te dijo que no me veía hacía meses?

— Eso mismo.

— Yo estaba allí. El teléfono sonó, él fue a atender y dijo que no era para mí.

— ¿Quieres decir que tú no sabías que yo llamé?

— No.

— ¿Por qué él hizo eso?

— Él y mi madre notaron que yo no quería hablar contigo, ni con nadie.

"Mi padre me protegió, del mismo modo que Dar protege a Lita", Serenity pensó, sonriendo, feliz con aquella sensación de ser amada, de pertenecer a una familia.

— Por eso me quedé tan sorprendido, cuando me contaste que pasaste dos semanas con ellos —Dar comentó. — Y, a propósito, ¿cómo fueron esas vacaciones?

— Excelentes.

— ¿Les contaste sobre nosotros? —indagó Dar, acariciándole el mentón. — Apuesto que dijiste que me amabas, pero que yo era un canalla. Por eso, para protegerte, ellos decidieron esconderte de mí. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

— También me gusta sentirme amada y protegida. ¡La dulce Lita no es la única!

— ¿Amada y protegida por dos personas que te ignoraron la mayor parte de tu vida? Oh, vamos, Serenity, confiesa que quedaste sorprendida cuando ellos actuaron como padres normales.

— ¿Normales? ¿Crees que tú y Calaverait son padres normales? No lo creo… ¡Y apuesto que Lita tampoco!

— Es verdad, pero nunca negué amor a mi hija. ¿Sabes conejita?, cuando te conocí noté que estabas sedienta de afecto.

Serenity sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, porque Dar tenía razón. En la época en que lo conociera, estaba cansada de ser rechazada por sus padres y parientes más cercanos, sin hablar de la decepción que tuvo en sus desastrosas relaciones amorosas anteriores.

— Descubriste que estaba carente de amor y te aprovechaste de eso —acusó.

Dar suspiró, concordando con un gesto de cabeza.

— Pero sólo noté que me estaba aprovechando aquella madrugada en Zurich, cuando me pediste volver conmigo a Londres. Vi que te hacía ansiar cada vez más mi amor, que era de esa manera que te estaba usando.

Dar respiró hondo, pasando la mano por sus cabellos negros y lisos.

— No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo controlar el futuro —continuó. — ¿Tú me perdonas, Serenity? Por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad.

"¿Una segunda oportunidad?", ella repitió mentalmente. "Tengo ganas de reír. Yo lo amo tanto, que soy capaz de darle cuantas oportunidades él quiera".

Dar acarició los cabellos de ella.

— Sólo preciso besarte, para llevarte a la sumisión —declaró seductoramente. — En dos minutos soy capaz de colocarte bajo mi poder.

— Y yo, sé que puntos de tu cuerpo debo tocar, para hacerte perder el control, ¡en pocos segundos! —Serenity retrucó con malicia. — ¡Soy capaz de hacer eso ahora mismo con el peligro que tu hija, Calaverait ó tu hermano aparezcan!

Dar sonrió, ni un poco avergonzado al oírla declarar aquella verdad.

— Podemos ir a casa —sugirió sensualmente. — Con la puerta trancada, y el teléfono descolgado, vamos a ver quien pierde el control primero.

— No ganas nada con eso Dar. ¡No me voy a casar contigo!

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Porque aún no imploraste lo suficiente. Te quiero de rodillas, Dar. Sólo tu completa entrega me dejará satisfecha.

— Entonces, entra en el auto. Déjame llevarte a donde me entregaré, de cuerpo, alma y corazón.

— ¿Qué casa? —Serenity preguntó, acordándose que él tenía tres residencias.

— El apartamento de Chelsea, claro. Estamos muy lejos de Berkshire, y estoy muy ansioso para…

— ¿Y el apartamento en Knightsbridge? —quiso saber, entrando al vehículo. — ¿Aún no tengo permiso de entrar allá?

— Que el apartamento en Knightsbridge explote —Dar dijo, ayudándola a entrar en el auto. — ¡Ni pasé cerca de allá desde que te mudaste a Chelsea! —exclamó.

Se acomodó en el asiento del conductor y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

— La única cama en que quiero dormir, conejita, es la que comparto contigo —declaró. — ¡Y es para allá que vamos ahora!

— ¿Está bien así? —Dar preguntó, besando el pie de Serenity apasionadamente.

— No. Quiero más.

— ¿Más? —él mordisqueó suavemente el delicado tobillo. — ¿Así?

— Más, más.

— Mujer sin corazón —Dar reclamó, juguetón, extendiéndose al lado de ella. — Di que te vas a casar conmigo, y te doy más.

— Ponle nombre a ese "más".

Él se quedó callado algunos segundos, pensativo, entonces le besó la oreja.

— Amor, casamiento. Casamiento con un hombre que te ama, e hijos —declaró.

— ¿Hijos? ¿Quieres realmente tener más hijos?

— ¿Más pillos para saltar a mi alrededor? —él indagó, haciendo una cómica mueca.

— ¡Claro que quiero! Tus hijos, nuestros hijos, criaturas lindas, que tendrán una hermana mimada, malvada y egoísta.

— Lita no es malvada —Serenity protestó. — Es súper protectora con aquellos a quienes ama, sólo eso.

— Dices eso porque, de repente, ella se levantó como tu defensora. Basta de "más", ¿ó tendré que darte otros?

Ella acarició los cabellos negros, después arañó la nuca larga en una caricia sensual.

— Voy a aceptar lo que me estás ofreciendo, pero aún tendrás que pasar por una última prueba —respondió con voz enronquecida de deseo.

— ¿Y cual sería esa última prueba?

Serenity lo empujó hacia ella, y Dar comenzó a recorrer con las manos su cuerpo. No tuvieron prisa. Por largo tiempo, se tocaron de modo íntimo y ardiente, experimentando varias formas de placer, hasta que no aguantaron más.

Entonces, hicieron el amor, entregándose uno al otro de cuerpo, alma y corazón.

**FIN**

**Michelle Reid - Esclavos del amor**

**EN ESTA HISTORIA COMO NOS HICIERON SUFRIR AMBOS PROTAGONISTAS MAÑANA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA LINDA NOCHE…**


End file.
